


Stand Still

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Curse Breaking, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Soulmates, definitely not slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Neville Longbottom has never been anyone's person. He's never been the smartest, or the bravest, or the strongest.That is until he meets Theodore Nott, and learns that he's been all of the above to Theo, ever since he was nine years old.A soulmate is something that Neville never imagined he would have, and he will fight anyone who stands in the way.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for this wonerful fest for this wonderful FB Group! 
> 
> Prompt: When you concentrate, you can write out your soulmate's thoughts. 
> 
> I can honestly say that I've never been more excited about a fest piece than I am with this one. The AMAZING authors and moderator's in the FestChat have been overwhelmingly helpful, and I never would have gotten this story to the place it is now without them! 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Gcgraywriter for all you've done!
> 
> Without your help, advice, and beta-ing I'd be lost! The sprints you hosted for HOURS created this piece. Thank you!

  
  
  
_I would live a thousand lifetimes, if it’s you I’m sent to find._

_If time stands still, move I will to you._

_This world's filled, somehow I see you._

_Move I will, to you._

_Stand Still_

_Zayn_

  
  
“Two weeks?!” Neville growled. “Ouch! Shit Hermione, that hurts!”  
  
“Well if you would simply sit still it wouldn’t hurt as much.” She shot back.  
  
Neville glared at her, but tried to remain as still as possible.  
  
“So,” Harry began again, barely unable to keep the smile off his face. “Robards has decided that two weeks of recovery is his final offer. And if you keep arguing about it, he’ll bump it to a month.”  
  
“He’s such a hard ass.” Neville grumbled. “Fine.”  
  
“What happened out there, exactly?” Harry asked as he sat down in the only chair in the Ministry examination room.  
  
“No idea.” Neville said honestly. “Dean and I were chasing these so called black marketeers and one of them shot off a few curses that were bright orange. I thought it was fiendfyre at first, but when nothing caught fire we started running again. I must’ve got hit by one somehow, I didn’t even notice until Dean pointed it out.”  
  
“Still haven’t figured that one out?” Hermione asked. “Ron was saying something about it, too. Draco seems to think-“  
  
Neville couldn’t contain his groan.  
  
“-that it’s a modified spell of some sort.” Hermione finished as if she hadn’t heard him, even though she clearly did. “He’s worth getting to know, Neville.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
“Says your bloody partner for one.” Harry chimed in. “He’s been dating the man for over eight months now.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I have to get to know him.”  
Neville crossed his arms and the stitches Hermione was trying to sew into his shoulder blade pulled tightly. “Ouch! Bloody hell!”  
  
Hermione gave a very satisfied smile as she pulled the thread just a little bit tighter. “Almost done. And you damn well know that you should get to know him. He’s not so bad anymore.”  
  
Neville turned his head and gaped at her. “I can’t believe I just heard those words leave your mouth.”  
  
“It’s not like we’re best friends, Nev.” Hermione defended. “I was firm on not getting to know him either, you know that. Then I finally agreed to sit and talk with him and he apologized for everything, and explained some of his reasons, and I don’t know... I felt like he meant it.”  
  
“He’s changed.” Harry said with a shrug. “I wouldn’t want to subject myself to his friends pub nights like he does ours, and Draco’s been coming for what, five weekends now? He deserves the second chance he’s asking for.”  
  
“He’s apologized to all of you?” Neville asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. “Luna was first, then Ginny was second. He found them first before anyone else. Hermione of course took some time. He wanted to meet with me privately, but I told him that there was nothing to apologize for, and I actually got the chance to apologize to him.”  
  
“What the hell for?”  
  
“I almost killed him sixth year, Nev. It’s bothered me a lot, and I was glad to have the opportunity to do it. Things have been good with us ever since.”  
  
“And you know...” Hermione interrupted. “Maybe you could give Theo a chance, too.”  
  
“Sweet Merlin, you’re friends with him, too?”  
  
“Look, being the primary healer for the Auror department, in particular you idiots, is way more work than it should be. Their shop has some amazing potions and salves that they sell, and I am a frequent customer.”  
  
“Well I don’t want any of that stuff used on me.”  
  
“Too late.” Hermione sing-songed. “The potion you took last week for your bruised hip was made by them. And don’t even try to tell me now that it didn’t work!”  
  
Neville kept his mouth shut. It was the first time he’d been able to get a full nights rest in over a week. He’d caved and finally asked Hermione for something for the discomfort. Now almost wished he hadn’t. Almost.  
  
Harry could see that Hermione was nearly done, so he stood up and made his way to the door. “I’m off to tell Dean the news. Starting Monday, restrictive duty.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Neville said with an eye roll.  
  
Harry laughed at his friend. “See you later tonight.”  
  
“Bye, Harry.” Neville and Hermione chorused.  
  
Hermione finished her work in silence, leaving Neville to wonder if she was a little upset with him. He never used to be this defensive, but there was just something about Slytherin’s moving into his circle of friends that he did not like.  
  
“Do you think I’m being absurd?” Neville asked her softly.  
  
Hermione took a moment to contemplate her answer, and Neville always appreciated that about her now. When she was younger she always wanted to be the right one, the one that knew everything, the one that couldn’t possibly be wrong because she was the brightest witch of her age.  
  
“I can see the smoke coming out of your ears as you think about what I’m going to tell you.”  
  
Neville smiled. “I was just thinking about how much you’ve changed.”  
  
“You’ve changed, too. We all have, and I think that you should at least give them a chance to prove it. You’re all set, by the way.”  
  
Neville got up and carefully slid his black button up shirt back on, followed by his heavy Auror robes.  
  
“Here.” Hermione walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few vials off a shelf. “Take this one for pain. No more than three times a day, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, mom.”  
  
She handed him the vials then gave him a swat on his good shoulder.  
  
“This one is an antibiotic. A few drops directly on the wound twice a day. And before you ask, yes, Theo personally made this one.”  
  
He already had his mouth open to ask, so he closed it and smiled at her. “See you later tonight, then?”  
  
“Seven sharp.” She gave him a brief hug, as she always did when one of her friends was injured on the job. “I’m glad you’re safe.”  
  
“Me too. Thank you for everything.”

* * *

Neville apparated to The Leaky Cauldron just a few minutes before seven that evening. It was a warm spring day, so he wore a simple pale blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, and some worn in jeans. Ginny was always telling him he needed to broaden his wardrobe, so just to aggravate her he’d gone out and bought four new cardigans. It was worth the scowl he’d received every time he wore one.  
  
He’d debated it for quite some time, but decided to leave his beloved sweaters behind tonight. It was quite warm and he enjoyed the breeze against his skin.  
  
Everyone was supposed to be there tonight. It was the first pub night in nearly three months that the whole gang could make it. Seeing as half of them were Aurors, it was tough to find the time to get together if there was a mission going on. Ginny’s professional quidditch career took off almost instantly, and Luna was always on the go to some foreign place chasing one of her beloved creatures.  
  
Pulling the door open he grinned at the sounds he heard. Judging by the laughter that filled the room, he was far from the first one here. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had already found their usual table in the back corner.  
  
“Nev!” Harry called out. “You’re just in time!” He stood and gave his friend a hug and strong pat on the back.  
  
“Good to see ya, mate.” Ron bellowed from across their table.  
  
“You too, Ron. How’s your case going?” Neville asked as he pulled up a chair.  
  
“Getting no where.” He said as he let out a long breath of air. “Hoping to find a lead soon.”  
  
Neville nodded, but didn’t say anything more. He knew how sensitive some of the ongoing Death Eater cases were.  
  
“Should we wait for everyone else before we start?” Ron asked. “If I remember right, it’s Nev’s turn for the tab.”  
  
Neville hung his head. “Bollocks, is it my turn already? Let’s hope that-“  
  
“Heya, fellas!”  
  
Neville covered his face with his hands and laughed. “Just my luck.” He stood and hugged Seamus when he got to their table. “I was just saying how maybe you wouldn’t be here this week, now I’ll be working overtime to pay off this tab!”  
  
Seamus chuckled, but didn’t deny the claim. “Lav’s at the bar getting a round. First ones on me.”  
  
Neville waived him off. “Nonsense. That’s not how it works. Be right back guys!” He called out before he made his way to the bar to find Lavender.  
  
“Hey, Lav.” He greeted as he squeezed in beside her.  
  
“Oh!” She jumped. “Hey, Neville.”  
  
Neville scrunched his forehead at her.  
  
“Everything alright?”  
  
“Just fine.” She fumbled around with some napkins for a second, then blurted out the very last thing he thought he would hear. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
Neville’s entire face lit up. “That’s wonderful!”  
  
“Don’t make a scene.” She said quickly. “I haven’t told him yet.”  
  
“Really? Why not?”  
  
“We’re still so young! We’re not married, I’ve got... you know, this.” She haphazardly waved to the bright red scars still visible on her neck. “Bill has been amazing, and I really enjoy working for him at Gringott’s, but the rest of the world...”  
  
“Lavender.” Neville said gently. “No one thinks any less of you, I promise. “Seamus is head over heels for you, and has been for years now. He’ll be ecstatic.”  
  
“Do you really think so?”  
  
Neville thought of the lunch break he had with Seamus when he showed him the engagement ring he’d purchased a few weeks prior. “I know so.”  
  
“I don’t know how I’m going to hide it much longer, especially tonight.”  
  
“Here, I know a charm.” Neville took her ginger ale and tapped the glass with his wand. “There. Your glass is charmed to smell like a mixed drink. Guaranteed to fool even an Irishman.”  
  
Lavender laughed at him. “Thanks, Neville.”  
  
“No problem. I’m really happy for the both of you. Trust me when I say that he’ll be thrilled.”  
  
They stood talking for a few minutes more, trying to remember what everyone drank before they gave their order to be sent to the table. They’d also ordered some starters while they waited for the rest of their group to get here. Neville placed Lavender’s hand on his elbow as they left the bar to head back to their table.  
  
“I’m not some dainty little witch, you know.”  
  
“I wish your sixth year self could hear you say that.”  
  
She poked him in the arm, but smiled none the less.  
  
“Drinks should be on their way guys!” Lavender said loudly as she took a seat beside Seamus.  
  
“Started early have we, Love?” He joked as he nodded towards her ginger ale.  
  
“Something like that.” She said nervously as she took a sip.  
  
“My fault.” Neville said to his friend. “I promised myself I’d buy a round for the prettiest witch I saw here tonight.” He sent a wink right at Lavender, making her blush.  
  
“If I didn’t know you Nev, I’d be worried.” Seamus bellowed. “That was smooth!”  
  
“Well I highly doubt I’m going to find a man to take home tonight. I know everyone in here.”  
  
“Well,” Ginny chimed in with a nod to the door. “Not everyone.”  
  
Curious, Neville turned to see Luna and Dean walking in, with Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott right behind them. He whipped around to glare at Harry and Hermione, whose faces were drenched in fake innocence. “Neither of you could tell me that he planned on bringing them?”  
  
“You said it yourself just today that you were going to make an effort!!” Hermione hissed from across the table.  
  
“Dean is your partner, and it means a lot to him that we all accept his boyfriend.” Harry said right after, giving Neville no chance to whine.  
  
As his wonderful luck would have it, he was seated right in the middle of the table, and he just knew that they would situate themselves so Neville was stuck next to Nott. Why the hell his friends thought Neville would get on with him at all was lost on him. He’d seen the man a handful of times in the last few months, and both Neville’s and Nott’s friends made it annoyingly obvious that the other was single.  
  
“Hey guys. Sorry were late.” Dean said jovially. “I promised Luna I’d take her to a muggle library. We sort of lost track of time. How’re ya feelin, Nev?”  
  
“Fine, thank you.” He answered politely. He rose to give Luna a hug, not really wanting to acknowledge anyone else. “Hello, Love.”  
  
“Neville, what a delight to see you.” She said softly as she pulled him in close. The moment he had his arms around her she pinched his side. Hard. “Be nice.”  
  
Neville sucked in a harsh breath at the pain. When he pulled away she had that dreamy smile on her face just like always.  
  
“Ginny, come sit my me.” Luna called down to the other end of the table. “I want to hear all about your flying technique.”  
  
“Be right there, Love!” She smiled. “Harry, shove over, would you? Lav, I think Hermione wanted to talk to you about converting some Muggle money for her. Seamus, switch up!”  
  
“Oh yes, Ron.” Dean said quickly. “That reminds me!”  
  
Before Neville knew it, the entire table was up and swapping seats, while he remained where he was, helplessly watching. He was confused at first, because normally they always had three or four conversations happening all at once anyway. It was only after everyone sat down that he realized what was actually going on. He was seated directly across from Malfoy and and right next to Nott, with Luna on the other side of him.  
  
Perfect. Some friends he had.  
  
“Neville, have you met Theodore?” Luna said to him, interrupting his frustration.  
  
“A time or two.”  
  
“Not officially, I believe.” Nott said kindly as he stuck out his hand. “I’m Theo.”  
  
Neville accepted it with only the slightest grimace. “Neville.”  
  
“It’s... it’s really nice to meet you, finally.”  
  
They both knew that Neville didn’t feel the same way, so he thought it best not to say anything.  
  
“How’s the Auror thing treating you?” He asked.  
  
“Well. I really like what I do.” Neville took a long drink of his beer, thankful that everyone else was busy getting their drinks that had just been brought over. It gave him a moment to collect himself and realize that unless he wanted to be an absolute dick, he couldn’t leave and had to at least tough it out for a bit more. He could always lie and say that his shoulder was bothering him and leave early. No one would question that.  
  
“So Theo.” Luna said rather loudly once everyone was settled. Neville knew she did it just to get his attention. “How is your apothecary coming long? I sadly have not been to see it.”  
  
“Oh, it’s a beautiful little shop.” He beamed. “All of the original frame work is still there and the place has such character! All of the natural sunlight really helps some of the plants grow. Makes them happy, you know?”  
  
Neville’s interest was peaked. He tried to resist asking exactly what kinds of plants they had in their shop. He didn’t care. He did _not_ want to care.  
  
“The potions lab is right behind the counter. It’s a really nice space, but a bit cramped when you’re trying to work. We’ve thought about putting a much larger one down in the cellar, but it’s still a bit dreary. Eventually we’ll get that done.”  
  
“I’m shocked that Draco didn’t deck it out to the nine’s right away.” Ginny joked as she elbowed Draco.  
  
“I have top of the line cauldrons and equipment, that appeased me for now.” Draco said lightly.  
  
“You’ll have to give me a tour in the next few days.” Luna said excitedly. “I’m home for another week yet.”  
  
“Where are you off to this time, Love?” Neville asked quickly. He was desperate to change the subject.  
  
“I’m not sure. I’ll decide when I leave. I haven’t heard anything in the wind yet.”  
  
Neville couldn’t help it, he glanced at the two Slytherin’s to see if they would poke fun at her. He was almost disappointed when they nodded as if they understood and Theo actually asked her what she was listening for.  
  
After another half hour of generally polite conversation Neville stood and made his way to the bar to order another drink. Harry called back to just bring a bottle for the table, so he nodded then left. He leaned against the bar top and sighed heavily at this whole situation. He wasn’t exactly having a horrible time, and that fact alone made him wonder if he was just being a stubborn asshole.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Neville turned to see Theo standing stiffly next to him. “Hello.”  
  
“Look, it doesn’t take a genius to see that your uncomfortable. I can leave, if my... if my presence really bothers you that much.” His words were rushed, almost like they pained him today. “I can just tell Draco that I don’t feel well and go. No doubt he’ll be the mother hen he always is and follow, then you’ll be left alone with your friends.”  
  
Neville instantly felt bad. “You don’t have to leave.”  
  
Theo raised is eyebrows in a show of disbelief. “You clearly don’t want us here.”  
  
“No.” He said honestly. “But my friends do and I wouldn’t want to spoil their night.”  
  
Neville could see that that didn’t make Theo feel any better, and he realized just how rude that statement was. “Show me your shop.”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“You mentioned plants earlier, and as much as I say I don’t care, I do. Quite a bit. I’m curious to see what you have.”  
  
“R-right now?”  
  
“Why not?” Neville shrugged.  
“O-kay. Yea, it’s just up the way.”  
  
“Tom, tonight’s on me, yea. Whatever they want. Except for Seamus!”  
  
The barman nodded, then Neville turned to Theo expectantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo was so nervous his hands shook. He made a quick excuse to Draco and told him not to worry, but deep inside he was terrified. He was alone with Neville Longbottom.  
  
His soulmate.  
  
The words rolled around in his mind and nearly spilled out of his mouth, but he clenched his jaw tightly every time they threatened to escape. He kept glancing over at the man next to him, wondering how he had no idea. Surely he wouldn’t be this opposed to his own soulmate if he knew.  
  
Theo remembered the first time it happened. The words sounded almost panicked, scared even. Water and darkness and being cold. He couldn’t figure out much more, but he felt scared himself. After all, he was only eight. Over time he made himself think that he was simply day dreaming, thinking of strange things that his own mind conjured up from time to time. He never forgot the words, though.  
  
It was nearly a year later that it happened again, the same scared and panicked thoughts. Something about a window and a long way down, then instant confusion and relief. Theo was sure that he couldn’t possibly be making these thoughts and emotions up, no matter how often he day dreamed. He remembered both occasions so clearly, and over the years he’d filled several journals with these mysterious thoughts.  
  
Most of the time the thoughts he could hear were sad and lonely. Theo realized that if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear things more clearly and more often. He’d lock himself in his room for hours, searching his mind for this voice, his quill never once leaving the paper so when it happened, he could write everything down.  
  
Guessing from the vocabulary and the way this person spoke Theo guessed that these thoughts were from another child, a boy. Theo just knew that something was very special about this boy. He was ecstatic when he sat down to write one day and realized that this boy had gotten a Hogwarts letter. Theo’s own letter wasn’t due for at least another few weeks, he prayed that his September first birthday wouldn’t mess up being able to go to school with this boy that he already knew so much about.  
  
The day his letter arrived was one of the best days of his life.  
  
Before he went off to school, he’d worked up the courage to ask his godmother about what was happening. He knew she wouldn’t judge him, but he was still nervous. He would never ask father about it, he couldn’t work up the courage to do that. Cissa had told him the most exciting, yet frightening news.  
  
A soulmate bond.  
  
He was writing out his soulmates thoughts.  
  
He thought of nothing else for days.  
  
The day he stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express he couldn’t help but look for him. He tried to listen to every conversation, every voice, to see if it belonged to him. He couldn’t wait to speak to him. To learn his name!  
  
He and his friends picked the first available compartment they found, equally excited, but for different reasons. Theo sat as still as he could, but was a ball of jittery nerves inside. He would most likely meet him once they were in their dormitory. He wasn’t sure how they were sorted, but he knew that he had the next seven years to get to know this boy. Could he hear Theo, too? Sometimes he hoped so, then other times he felt like fool at some of the thoughts that crossed his mind and he hoped that his soulmate never heard them. Like how much of a nerd he was. How he preferred books to people sometimes. How he could drown in chocolate and what a wonderful way to die that would be.  
  
“H-hello? Have you seen a toad?”  
  
Theo froze. He didn’t even realize that someone had opened the sliding door to their compartment. His soulmate had a toad named Trevor. Was this him? Was his soulmate was here right now?!  
  
“H-his name is Trevor, he’s nice, won’t hurt anyone.”  
  
At that he knew. He turned and was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes he’d ever seen. Blonde hair that was slightly tousled, and round pink cheeks. Theo was intrigued, but disappointed at the same time. This boy was so timid, he wasn’t going to be in Slytherin at all. Most likely Hufflepuff if Theo had to guess.  
  
At the welcoming feast, his fear came true. Not only was this boy, Neville Longbottom he’d learned, not a Slytherin, but a Gryffindor. He knew the name Longbottom, how could he not? His father had drilled it into his mind who was a sacred twenty eight and who wasn’t. Just because your name was included however, did not mean that Theo was to associate with them. Names like Weasley and Longbottom were not brought up unless it was to put them down. The moment he heard that Neville was to be in Gryffindor, Theo had never prayed harder that he would be placed in Ravenclaw, at least he had a shot that way of becoming friends with him.  
  
He laid in his Slytherin dormitory that night and cried, scribbling down the thoughts of his soulmate.  
  
“Still with me?”  
  
Theo snapped to attention, feeling embarrassed. “Sorry. I tend to... think a lot.”  
  
He told himself that as they got older basically eavesdropping in on Neville’s thoughts was an invasion of privacy, and for the most part he’d stopped trying. Only when Neville was deep in thought or had a really strong emotion did Theo pay attention to them. Sadly, he could practically hear Neville’s discomfort for the last hour, and he just couldn’t take anymore.  
  
“Sometimes I get lost in thought too, if I find something really interesting.”  
  
Theo smiled. “I know.” He looked up in horror, as if he just let his secret slip. “The feeling! I mean, I know what that’s like. Yea.”  
  
“So, um... what made you want to open up a place of your own?”  
  
“I’ve always been good at potions, and decent in herbology. It was Draco’s idea, to be honest.”  
  
Neville nodded, keeping his eyes on the cobbled street. “You two are close?”  
  
“Like brothers. We did everything together. His mom is my godmother.”  
  
“I didn’t know that.” Neville said to him.  
  
“Yea. I lost my mom when I was seven, so... yea.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
  
Theo looked over and saw that Neville was looking right at him. He knew that Neville meant what he said. Theo was always so sad for Neville whenever he thought of his parents, how much he missed them. Neville would understand.  
  
“Thank you. That means a lot.”  
  
He was desperate to ask Neville questions about his parents, but knew that now was not the right time. He wanted to meet them, he wanted to see if Neville truly looked exactly like his mother. He wanted to see so much.  
  
“So, this is it.” Theo squeaked. He had to get his thoughts under control.  
  
Neville looked up at the building in front of him. “The Secret Ingredient. It does look rather charming.”  
  
“I like it a lot. A real gem.” He had an old fashioned key that unlocked the door, which made Neville snort. “Draco’s reaction as well. But think about it, we can ward the place all we want, but who is going to try and just use a key? The lock is charmed so the door opens without any wand work at all.”  
  
“That’s pretty impressive.” Neville walked up close behind him and inspected the lock for himself. “A muggle skeleton key?”  
  
Theo thought he was going to break out in a cold sweat. “Y-Yea.”  
  
Neville looked up and shyly backed away. “Sorry. It’s the Auror in me. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“No, no. Please, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He rushed out. He fumbled with the key but thankfully hid most of his shaking from the other man. “I’m a little surprised you haven’t heard of it. Draco has check ins with the Auror office, you know. We’ve had to let them in on the secret.”  
  
“Draco’s case isn’t handled by me.” Neville said with a shrug. “Harry takes his job very seriously. He doesn’t gossip about things like that.”  
  
“I appreciate that about him. He’s a good man.”  
  
Theo looked up once he had the door unlocked and open, to find Neville watching him curiously. “Well, Uh... shall we go in?”  
  
That seemed to snap Neville out of this thoughts. “Of course.”  
  
With a wave of his hand the lights came on and he stepped aside to let Neville through. He watched his face for any kind of reaction, but Theo was impressed by how well he couldn’t read him. His Auror training had done wonders for his poker face.  
  
Theo was quite proud of their shop, and was giddy with the chance to talk about it to anyone that would listen. He was honestly surprised with their success, their reputations seeming to take a back burner to their skill. He and Draco both knew that the day Hermione Granger began buying from them that they were doing something right.  
  
The walls were a calming sage color, with honey colored floors and shelves. Exposed beam and metallic light fixtures hung on the wall every few feet, lighting the place up very nicely. The huge windows at the store front were full of plants and herbs that required natural sun light, and their work room at the back of the shop was all open for the customers to see. Hanging baskets held several flowers and plants as well. Theo had personally done the work to have wide windows in the back of the store, too. He felt it made the place look even bigger and helped with the many things that they grew themselves.  
  
“So?” Theo asked nervous after a while. “What do you think?”  
  
Neville ran his hands along the countertops and peered into various glass jars and tinctures. “It’s...”  
  
Theo held his breath.  
  
“Really nice. It’s got a nice earthy, homey feel.”  
  
Theo sighed in relief. “Thank you.”  
  
Neville smiled at him and his heart melted. He would think about this moment for days. One of Neville’s smiles was meant for him, and it was the best feeling ever.  
  
“Some of the things you sell are interesting.” Neville said as he walked around the shop, looking at everything again. “Chamomile and mistletoe?”  
  
“I’ve done my research.” Theo said quickly. “I’ve been to several muggle stores and tried to see what was popular and if we could even get it. If it would be worth selling it here. Also what they used these things for and if we could use say, eucalyptus as a potions ingredient and what we could make with-“  
  
“Whoa.” Neville laughed out as he held his hands up. “Slow down, Theo.”  
  
“Oh. Sorry. I s-sometimes get carried away. Sorry.”  
  
“You don’t have to apologize.” Neville said softly.  
  
“You just have to remember who you’re talking to. I was never that strong in potions.”  
  
Theo thought back to all of the answers Neville knew back in school, but was too scared to say. The way he would get so nervous he’d botch up his potions nearly instantly. “I never thought that.”  
  
Neville let out a snort. “It’s common knowledge. I knew I was awful at it, I can laugh about it now.”  
  
“Right.” Theo answered lamely. “Well, the uh, most of the plants we use for harvesting are kept in back. The ones in the window are just, you know, to make the place look nice.”  
  
“Lead the way.”  
  
Theo walked back behind the counter and entered their kitchen looking space. “Back there.”  
  
Neville walked passed him silently and Theo let out his breath slowly. His heart was on the verge of exploding ever since they’d left the Leaky. While Neville was looking at everything, and taking a particular interest in Draco’s thriving dittany plant, Theo reached into the cupboard and pulled out a flask of firewhiskey and took a small sip. He had to calm his nerves somehow.  
  
“Did you grow the dittany plant?”  
  
Theo shook his head. “Sadly, no. That was all Draco, and it’s his pride and joy if you ask him.”  
  
“He’s done a spectacular job. The gillyweed is another story, though.”  
  
Theo laughed at that. “We know, trust me.”  
  
“What’s the salt content?”  
  
“At the moment it’s thirty- four. I’ve tried decreasing the salt, increasing the water-“  
  
“No, no. That won’t work.” Neville said quickly. “Come here.” He bent low and put his face close to the glass and pointed at the roots of the plant.  
  
Theo tried to see what he was looking at once he got there, but felt like he was missing something incredibly obvious.  
  
“See the roots? They’re too saturated.”  
  
“The plant lives in water. How can it be too saturated?”  
  
Neville chuckled and it was the most beautiful sound. Theo burned it into his memory.  
  
“Water logged, then.” Neville amended. “You need the same amount of water, but a higher salt content. Try thirty-eight parts per thousand. And ward the plant. Humid, hot, salty air is what it needs. You’re essentially drowning your plant right now. If you can, import Mediterranean seawater, that’s where the plants grow best. Gillyweed, when grown correctly, becomes extremely slimely and saturated. The salt will help dehydrate it just enough so that it can grow properly, then once you harvest it you shouldn’t have to worry about the salt as much.”  
  
Theo let himself be comforted by Neville’s presence so much that he didn’t even realize that he’d stopped talking and was now staring at him.  
  
“Right. Salt content. Thirty eight. Got it.” Theo straightened up and backed away. Why did Neville have to smell so good? “Thank you.”  
  
Neville tilted his head as he stood and leaned against the opposite countertop. “Why are you so nervous around me?”  
  
Theo struggled to find an answer, and decided to just go with as much of the truth as he could bear to tell. “I just want you to like me.”  
  
Neville walked over and stood right in front of him, Theo could reach out and touch him if he wanted to.  
  
“I think I’m getting there. Do you want to head back?”  
  
Theo’s eyes flickered to Neville’s lips before he could help himself. He was sure Neville caught it, and he was mortified. “N-no. You can tell Draco that I went home.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yea. Have fun. Thanks for letting us tag along.”  
  
Neville backed up and nodded. “Thank you for showing me your shop.”  
  
Theo flashed him a small sideways smile. “Anytime.”  
  
Theo gave a timid wave as Neville left to head back to the bar to meet with his friends, then took a long swig from the flask still in his hands. He closed his eyes and calmed his mind; he just had to know. Scrambling for a sheet of spare parchment and a quill he waited, then a bright smile came to his face when he realized what he’d written. Neville was thinking about him the entire walk back. A little confusion, a little surprise, and a little happiness. Theo raced upstairs to write every word in his journal.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville spent the weekend thinking about Theo. He did his shopping and swore he saw the man a few aisles away, but by the time he got down there he was no where to be found. He had a late lunch with Luna, who had said that she was going down the the apothecary for her tour. Neville almost wanted to go with her, but he wasn’t sure what he’d do once he got there. So he went home.  
  
Sunday was dinner at the Burrow, and Neville had a standing invitation to join. Being best friends with Ginny made him a member of the family just like that. He loved the Weasley’s, they’re huge family and their crazy antics were what he’d missed his entire childhood.  
  
Dinner was amazing as always, and afterwards Neville found himself around a large campfire talking about whatever came to mind. He listened to George’s new ideas about his joke shop, and how he’d finally gotten the courage to ask Angelina out on an official date. Bill broke the news that he had decided to take on Lavender as a curse breaker apprentice, and couldn’t wait to tell her. Harry and Ron were telling a story about how Luna insisted they meet at midnight on Tuesday to observe the moon calves during their mating ritual.  
  
“Then I said to her,” Ron said as he laughed. “Love, I don’t really want to watch that. But you know I’ll be there at midnight on Tuesday.”  
  
The rest of their group laughed along with him, the things they would do for Luna.  
  
“So, Neville.” Ginny said mischievously. “Heard anymore from Theo?”  
  
“Why would I hear anything from Theo?” He asked plainly.  
  
“Just wondering. You two wandered off together, I thought that something might happen with you two now.”  
  
“We didn’t wander off, Gin. We went to see his apothecary, then he went home and I came back. I already told you this.”  
  
“He seems really nice.” She said as if she didn’t care for his explanation. “Very shy. I wouldn’t have expected that.”  
  
“Luna said she was meeting him again for dinner or something before she left on Saturday.” Ron added.  
  
“He was odd.” Neville blurted out. “Not what I had expected.”  
  
“How so?” Hermione asked.  
  
“He was so nervous, it was just pouring off of him.”  
  
“Well of course you make him nervous.” Hermione said obviously. “Everyone’s well aware of how you still feel about him. He’s always been very polite to me, and very knowledgeable. He knows his stuff.”  
  
“I’ve been thinking about loaning him a few herbology books. He could use the help.”  
  
Ginny grinned. “You like him.”  
  
“I do not.”  
  
“You do, too!”  
  
“Gin, I’ve had one conversation with the guy.”  
  
She just rolled her eyes. “Then have more.”  
  
Neville shifted his weight in his chair. “We did have... I don’t know, sort of a moment. But it was gone as soon as it started.”  
  
“Give it a go, mate.” Ron said cheerfully. “He’s not a bad.”  
  
“Have you actually spoken with him?” Neville deadpanned.  
  
“I have as a matter of fact. More so than Draco.”  
  
That had Neville’s interest. “Seriously?”  
  
Ron just nodded. “Work stuff. Really, Nev. You should give him a chance.”  
  
Neville thought about Theo well into the night, and long after he left the Burrow.

* * *

  
  
Monday morning came with no enthusiasm. Restricted duty meant days filed with mounds of paperwork and Neville was not thrilled. He knew that filing and reports were a crucial part of his job, but he’d much rather give up one Saturday a month and do it all then than on a daily basis. Rummaging through stacks of paper in his shared office with Dean was never fun, but they had a system. Unfortunately, in his disappointment at being stuck in the office all day, he’d knocked down an entire stack of files and now had to spend his time sorting everything all over again. He’d been here for three hours and hadn’t filed a single report yet.  
  
He hoped to at least tag along on an probation check in with Dean or something, but now there was no hope of that. Especially if his boss came around and saw the state of their office. He tried to use magic to sort everything out, but ended up in a flurry of papers, and several paper cuts. At least everything was off the floor now.  
  
Deciding to take a small break, he grabbed his favorite box of tea from his desk drawer and went down to the common area. He would sit with a few sweets and a mug of tea and everything would be better after that.  
  
“Good morning, Janine.”  
  
“Oh, good morning, Neville!”  
  
Neville smiled at the elderly receptionist. She was always a sweet woman that brought him far too many baked goods. He always accepted them, and sadly ended up throwing a good half of it away, even when Dean took some home, too.  
  
“Did you have your tea yet?” She asked as she looked at the mug in his hands.  
  
“Just about to make some.”  
  
“Oh, spectacular!” She beamed. “I’ve got a real treat today! I heard you were on desk duty for a bit, so I brought in raspberry scones. Look!” She squealed as she handed him a box. “There’s lemon, too!”  
  
“Oh that’s too kind of you, Janine. Thank you!” He really was excited to eat a raspberry one, but a dozen was another story. If he got a box of a dozen sweets everyday for the next to weeks he’d have to join a gym soon.  
  
“Oh, bugger.” She grumbled.  
  
Neville had never heard her with a sour attitude before. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He tried to hold in his laughter, but it didn’t work well.  
  
“Ron’s informant is here. I don’t like talking with him, and Ron is out of the office with Harry today.”  
  
Puzzled, he looked up to see Theo walking briskly their way. “Him?”  
  
“Mhm.” She hummed. “I’ll get the joy of sending him away today though.”  
  
Neville’s skin prickled, almost like he was in the field. He became very aware that Theo did not look at ease.  
  
“Excuse me, ma’am.” Theo rushed. “I apologize for the intrusion, but it’s important that I speak to Auror Weasley.”  
  
“He’s not here, today.” Janine said matter of factly. “You’ll have to leave a message.”  
  
Theo ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. “A-alright. Please, I need him to contact me as soon as he’s in.”  
  
Janine didn’t even look at him. “I’ll send it along.”  
  
“Theo?” Neville said carefully.  
  
Theo started, almost like he hadn’t seen him standing close by. “N-Neville. Uh-“  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Theo let out a nervous laugh. “Oh. Of course. No, everything is fine.”  
  
Neville didn’t believe a word he said. “Would you like to have a seat in my office?”  
  
Theo paled. “I don’t think-“  
  
“Auror Longbottom, you must take your ministry regulated break.”  
  
Neville turned to Janine and gave her a soft smile. “I will after Mr. Nott leaves my office. Right this way.” Neville extended his arm still holding the box of pastries and tilted his head towards the hallway.  
  
Theo looked a little panicked, and his eyes darted from Janine to Neville.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me, but I think you’re a little wound up and should calm down before you leave.” Neville said gently.  
  
Theo swallowed harshly and gave a jerky nod. “Alright. Yea.”  
  
“Alright. Right this way. Janine, thank you for the scones.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, as if to say that he better not share any of them with his new company. Neville intended to do exactly that.  
  
Once they were in his office, which was still in shambles due to his blunder earlier that morning, Neville shut the door and pulled Dean’s chair over to sit next to Neville’s behind his own desk. Files still cluttered both desks, and he wanted to be able to see Theo clearly if he decided to say anything about what was bothering him so much.  
  
“Here you are. Would you like a scone? Something to drink? Dean’s got a charmed mini fridge full of sodas under his desk.”  
  
Theo scrunched his brows, and smiled softly. “I didn’t think you were able to charm muggle devices.”  
  
“Of course were able, we’re just not supposed to. It’s the Arthur Weasley in all of us, I suppose. We have to get a new one every few months because the magic makes the appliances crazy sometimes. The last one we had almost bit me!”  
  
Theo laughed at that. “That would definitely be a sight. Yea, I’ll take a drink, thank you.”  
  
Neville smiled and got up to get a can of soda for him. When he handed it over their fingers brushed and it made Neville’s skin tingle all over. He decided not to think about that. Sitting down in his own chair he opened the box and was hit with the smell of fresh baked sweets. “I’m sorry about Janine. She’s an old woman with old values. She really is the sweetest thing.”  
  
“No offense, taken. I understand that not everyone likes me.”  
  
His words hit Neville in the chest. Four days ago, Neville was one of those people that swore he would never like Theodore Nott, and he was angry with himself for wasting the last few months. Theo was actually a very nice, intelligent man. Constantly being judged for his past mistakes wasn’t fair to him, and if Neville thought anything of himself, it was fair. “Well, I’m still sorry for her shortness.”  
  
“Thanks, Neville.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
Neville reached inside the box and took a raspberry one. The lemon ones would just go to waste, he hated lemon. He noticed that Theo picked the same one he did, leaving the lemon ones alone, too.  
  
“Looks like those lemon ones will be left for Ron again.” Neville said to him.  
  
“I used to eat lemon pastries.” Theo said quietly. “I haven’t in a really long time, though.”  
  
“Me too.” Neville admitted. He hated lemon now.  
  
They picked at their scones in silence, with Neville watching Theo intently and Theo trying to avoid all eye contact.  
  
“Are you going to ask me?” Theo blurted out.

“No. If you want to tell me what’s bothering you, that’s fine. I will listen. If not and you’d rather chat about the weather, finish your sweet and leave, that’s fine, too.”  
  
One side of Theo’s lips curled into a smile. “The weather has been nice.”  
  
“It has been.” Neville agreed. “Quite warm. I enjoy the sunshine.”  
  
“It shows. Your skin tans nicely, it takes me weeks to move from pale to pasty.”  
  
Neville laughed at that. “I spend a lot of time outside, even when I’m not working. Undercover work grants me the privilege to not wear those heavy Auror robes all the time.” He nodded to the robes hanging on the closed door. “I should be wearing them now, but they pull at my shoulder.”  
  
“What happened to your shoulder?” Theo asked, then his eyes seemed to get wide the moment he realized that Neville was only wearing a t shirt.  
  
“Got into a bit of a scuffle last Friday. A stray curse sliced my shoulder open. That’s why I’m here, actually. Restricted duty for two bloody weeks.”  
  
“For a slice in your shoulder?”  
  
“It’s only because this is my third reportable injury within thirty days. We’re aurors, they should expect us to get banged up.”  
  
“What happened before?”  
  
“The first time I singed my arm pretty good, but Hermione cleared that up really well. The next time I got stunned and was slammed into a brick wall. I don’t think that would be so horrible, but this group we’re chasing have some kind of new spell and Robards just wanted everyone to be in perfect condition when we’re going after them.”  
  
Theo stiffened. “The spell that hit your shoulder... was it orange?”  
  
Neville tilted his head slightly. “It was, yes.”  
  
“May I see it?”  
  
Something in his tone told Neville that Theo knew exactly what kind of curse this was. Without a word he stood up and pulled his shirt over his head carefully. He thought it looked a little redder than it should be this morning, but didn’t think anything of it. “I didn’t take a pain potion this morning, but I’m regretting that now. Every time I move it pulls.”  
  
With shaky fingers Theo ghosted them across Neville’s wound. His cold fingertips felt very nice on his heated skin.  
  
“You should take it. Did... did Healer Granger give you an antibiotic as well?”  
  
“She did. Twice a day I think she said.”  
  
“Increase it to four times a day. I’ll tell her, if you’d like. I made it specially for these kinds of curses.”  
  
“What is this curse, Theo?”  
  
“My father created it. It burns you alive. You have to really mean it, really hate someone, for it to do any significant damage.”  
  
His cool fingers still absently ran across Neville’s skin as he spoke.  
  
“Hatred is what makes it powerful. I remember the first time he used it. When...”  
  
Theo was pulled out of his thoughts and became nervous all over again. Neville pulled his shirt on and turned to face the jittery man.  
  
“If you really need to speak to him, I have ways of contacting Ron. He’s not on a mission, just gathering evidence from my scene, as a matter of fact.”  
  
“I wouldn’t want to bother him.” Theo rushed out. “I just got scared and I came straight here like he told me to and-“  
  
“Scared? Did something happen?”  
  
Theo’s eyes darted to the door, then back to Neville. He understood that he had a good relationship with Ron, and that was okay. Neville had just officially met him four days ago and was more than a little rude to the man. Neville stepped back and pulled out his wand, intending to call Ron back to the ministry.  
  
“I’m being threatened.”  
  
Neville froze and looked into Theo’s terrified eyes. “By who?”  
  
“I’m not exactly sure, but I know my father is behind it all. He’s still on the wanted list, you know. I’ve been... working with Auror Weasley on trying to get him captured. He’s done terrible things, and need to be brought to justice.”  
  
“Your father has been threatening you? How?”  
  
“At the shop. He don’t know where I live, but he knows that Draco and I own that store. This morning when I arrived at work our front window was cracked, like someone got frustrated they couldn’t enter and tried to break the window. The lock look tampered with, too. I didn’t know what to do so I came here. I didn’t touch anything and came straight here! Like he told me to!”  
  
“Alright, calm down, Theo. You did really well. Would you like me to go with you and have a look? If it does look like foul play I can call Ron right away.”  
  
“Yea. I would really like that. I just... they’re bad people. I don’t want anything to do with him. I haven’t for a while.”  
  
Neville was surprised to hear that, but didn’t show it. He stepped around him to grab his Auror robes, and tried to hide his wince at the tightness in his shoulder. “Where was Draco at the time?”  
  
“On Monday’s he has morning meetings with Madam Pomfrey. She’s contracted us recently, which was a big deal. She places orders every Monday and Draco replenishes her supplies.”  
  
“Wow. That’s fantastic, and I’m sure really helpful for your business.”  
  
“Yea.” Theo smiled. “It is. It gets our name out there and what we’re doing, that we’re decent people, you know?”  
  
Neville nodded. “I do know. Come on. Let me have a look at your shop. Did you apparate?”  
  
When Theo nodded Neville grasped his hand. “Lead the way.”  
  
This time, he couldn’t ignore the feeling of their skin touching.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment they arrived in front of the apothecary Neville let go of Theo’s and hand balled his own into a fist. The sensation shot right through him, and he had no idea what it was, if it was anything at all.  
  
“We don’t open until ten, so I got here and saw the window first, then inspected the lock.”  
  
Neville could see right away that it looked like someone tried to enter when they weren’t supposed to. The door handle looked ashy, as if someone had tried to burn the door down but the wards stopped them. “You have suspects in mind?” Neville asked as he took a closer look at the handle.  
  
“Not really. I mean, I know that my father is behind it, but I don’t know who he is sending after me. He wouldn’t risk coming out on the public like this.”  
  
“Polyjuice?”  
  
Theo snorted. “Have you ever tasted polyjuice? It’s horrendous. He would never soil his lips with something that foul.”  
  
“Why is he after you?” When Theo didn’t answer right away Neville stood up and looked at him.  
  
“Because, I... “  
  
“Let’s go inside. Would that be alright?” Neville waited for Theo’s nod, then held his hand out for the key. Theo’s shaky hands handed it over without question, and within a minute they were inside with the door securely locked again.  
  
“I don’t have any tea prepared or anything.”  
  
Neville chuckled. “We just got here, I wouldn’t expect you to.” He headed right to the gillyweed plant to check out how it was doing. Ever since fourth year he had grown a soft spot for the plant. “It’s doing much better.”  
  
“I did exactly what you told me to do.” Theo said proudly. “Draco’s got some Mediterranean seawater on order. Should be here within the week.”  
  
“That will help a lot.” Neville told him. “You’ll be amazed at how well it will thrive then.”  
  
“I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
Theo seemed munch more at ease now, so Neville carefully brought the subject back around to his family. “Are you in some sort of witness protection?”  
  
“No, not really. That lady at the front desk calls me an informant, but that’s not what I am. I don’t- well, I mean I do, but it’s not like that. I just want my father in prison.”  
  
“He’s been pretty hard to catch these last few years.”  
  
“He’s a smart man. He’s also an evil man. I hate him, Neville. I hate him.”  
  
“Why?” Neville blurted out.  
  
“Because he- he... because of him I can’t be who I want to be. I can’t be free, I’m constantly associated with him. With his name and having Death Eaters in my family and following Voldemort and I know I was a brat in school but I never wanted to be like that. I left that house with nothing and I never once looked back.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Theo.” Neville said genuinely. “I was one of those people that thought that way of you, but I don’t think that anymore.”  
  
Theo’s eyes got watery, so he turned away to try and hide it, but knew Neville saw them. “That means a lot.”  
  
The familiar sound of the floo signaled that someone was here.  
  
“Theo?” Draco called out. He came running out of the fireplace in the back rushed right passed Neville over to his friend. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”  
  
Theo was engulfed in a tight hug which he returned.  
  
“Don’t try and tell me that everything’s fine. As soon as I stepped out I knew something was wrong.”  
  
”But everything is fine. I’m sorry I didn’t open, I can-“  
  
“Theo, hush.” Draco scolded lightly. “Are you alright?”  
  
Theo nodded, but Draco must not have believed him. He turned to Neville then. “Is he alright? What happened?”  
  
“Looks like an attempted break in.” Neville answered calmly. “Theo is fine, he went straight to the Ministry but Ron was out, so I’m here instead. I can contact either Ron or Dean if you’d feel more comfortable.”  
  
“No.” Theo rushed out. “I’m fine. This is fine.”  
  
Draco cupped Theo’s cheeks and looked at him carefully. “You’re sure?”  
  
“Yes. I’m sure.”  
  
Draco pulled him into another hug then. “This has got to stop. All of it.”  
  
Theo rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. “I know.”  
  
Neville felt slightly uncomfortable at the intimacy of it all. He never realized how close they actually were, or that Draco really cared about anyone other than himself. Sure, he’d seen him with Dean a few times, but he never believed it. Not until now.  
  
Draco turned to face Neville, his face serious. “Theo hasn’t lived with his father since he was fifteen. He came to live with me, which later on wasn’t a grand situation by any means, but he wasn’t home so in his opinion anything was better than that.”  
  
Neville listened intently to everything Draco had to say.  
  
“His father hates him. I mean, really hates him.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
Theo shrugged. “A number of things. I’m not like him is pretty high on the list. The fact that I didn’t take the Dark Mark, the fact that I had no intention to honor the marriage contract he drew up for me-“  
  
“What? That’s a thing?” Neville asked.  
  
“Sometimes, Yea.” Theo said with a shaky smile. “I was a failure in everything I did, who would actually want me?”  
  
Neville’s blood began to boil. “Surely he didn’t say that to you.”  
  
“No. He said worse.”  
  
“Tobias knows that Theo is working with the Aurors to bring him in.” Draco said, his voice cold. “He’s been after him for a while, and I’m worried that he’s getting closer and that he’s in real danger.”  
  
“What has Ron done about the threats?” Neville asked the both of them.  
  
“This is the first one that’s been this close.” Theo answered. “It just... hit a little to close to home for me.”  
  
“I understand. Well, since I’m not the Auror on the case I can’t really tell you want to do. You can open up or head home and I will let Ron know immediately what happened, and he can contact you.”  
  
“No, I want to open up. I have to continue on with my life.”  
  
Neville smiled at him. “I can respect that. I’ll have him get in touch.” He headed for the front door, but before he left he turned to face them. “I’m sorry that this is happening to you. If you need anything, I’m here now.”  
  
“Th-thank you, Neville. I will let you know.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“So let me get this straight.” Neville said as he held up a hand, cutting Ron off. “Theo’s maniac Death Eater father is trying to kill him, and has been after him for the last five years?”  
  
Ron nodded grimly. “The war was different for all of us. Theo never want the Mark, and he was considered a failure and a disgrace because of that. Tobias Nott was one of Voldemort’s first followers, and here is his son, washing his hands of all of it... it didn’t go well.”  
  
“Shit.” Neville breathed.  
  
“Yea. It’s heavy stuff.” Harry said to him. “Draco’s been incredibly helpful with information and in keeping Theo safe. They’re pretty close, the two of them.”  
  
“Yea, I saw that today. It was... it was strange at first to see it. To see Draco Malfoy be so... human.”  
  
Harry laughed to himself. “You get used to it.”  
  
“I didn’t want to step on one’s authority or whatever, so I said I would contact you and you’d get in touch with him.”  
  
“Thanks, mate.” Ron said to him. “You know I trust you, though. Whatever you wanted to do is exactly what I would have done I’m sure.”  
  
Neville felt good at those words. “I guess they opened the shop up, so they both should be there I’d imagine. I doubt Draco will let Theo out of his sight today, going by the reaction I got.”  
  
“I’ll head over there, then.” Ron stood and gave his friend a pat on the back. “See you around.”  
  
“Take care, Ron.” Harry called out as he left their shared office.  
  
“Well, I guess I’ll get back to my paperwork.”  
Neville said glumly. “I’ve had enough fun for one day.”  
  
“Sorry, Nev.” Harry looked sad at his statement. “Two weeks will be over before you know it.”  
  
“I know. Just whining a bit. See you, Harry.”  
  
Neville went back to his office and forced himself to get his mess of paperwork under control. On the off chance that Theo needed him, he wanted to be available immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo was trying to concentrate on his brewing. He was trying not to notice Neville staring at his store from across the street. He was trying to pretend that he wasn’t hyper aware of every move the man made when he was this close.  
  
“How long has he been out there?” Draco asked without looking up from his work.  
  
“Not long. Maybe fifteen minutes.”  
  
Draco looked over and smirked at him. “So you do see him.”  
  
Theo resisted rolling his eyes. “Of course I see him, Draco.”  
  
“Want me to go and ask him what he wants?”  
  
“No!” Theo took a deep breath. “No. Just, leave him alone. If he wants to come in he will.”  
  
Draco looked around Theo and grinned. “Looks like he’s made up he’s mind.”  
  
Theo turned just in time to see Neville walking inside.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
Theo stared. Like an idiot. “Hi.”  
  
“I’ve been using that potion like you told me to. It’s really helped.”  
  
“Oh good. I’m really glad.” Theo said kindly.  
  
“I uh, I need more though, and Hermione is always so busy...”  
  
“Right, of course.” Theo smiled and came from around the counter to grab a few vials off the shelf. “I just have to mix a few things, I’ll be quick.”  
  
Neville smiled at him. God, how he loved that smile.  
  
“Take your time. I’m in no rush.”  
  
Draco made an obnoxious gagging noise, making Theo glare at him. “Everything alright, Draco? Need a cough drop?”  
  
“Nope. I’m good.” He smirked. “Just a tickle.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.” He growled.  
  
“So.” Neville asked, clearly confused about what just happened. “Theo tells me that you’ve gotten a contract with Hogwarts. That’s pretty impressive.”  
  
Draco sobered up instantly. “Yea, it is.”  
  
“I’m not sure what the kids are up to these days, but if we’re anything to go by she’ll need healing salves for days.”  
  
“Not to mention boil remover.” Draco added.  
  
“Jelly leg juice.” Neville said next.  
  
“Slug repellant.”  
  
“Ton Tongue toffee corrective.”  
  
Draco snorted. “Oh man, that joke shop they have brings a lot of business to us. I’m not even sure George realizes it.”  
  
“Don’t they have a few antidotes that they sell?” Neville asked.  
  
Theo smirked. “They do, but we make them. Signed the contract last summer before the new school year started.”  
  
“No shit, really? That’s a good deal.”  
  
“Yea. Frees up George’s mind for inventing even more devious things.” Theo kept his eyes on Neville’s solution, so he wouldn’t get distracted. “The influx of business was hard to take on at first, but now that we have stock ready whenever George needs it it’s gotten much easier.”  
  
“I have to say that I’m genuinely impressed.”  
  
Theo let himself smile, he wouldn’t be able to stop it if he tried.  
  
“Thank you.” His hands only quivered slightly as he put the finished product into a tincture and labeled it. “Remember, four times a day.”  
  
“Got it. How much?”  
  
“Ten galleons.” Draco called out at the same time Theo answered “on the house.”  
  
Neville snickered, but reached into his pocket and pulled out the money he rightfully owed. “I’m sure I’ll be a repeat customer. I can’t be taking advantage of one of the owners right off the bat.”  
  
Draco snorted again, and Theo turned to glare at his stupid choice of a best friend.  
  
“Matter of fact.” Draco laughed out. “I might need that cough drop after all.”  
  
Theo ground his teeth together at Draco’s ridiculousness. The moment Neville left Theo planned to scold him throughly for trying to make him look like a fool in front of his completely unaware soulmate.  
  
“Well, I’ll see you both around then.”  
  
Neville had turned to leave, a crooked smile still on his face, when the door chimed signaling a customer.  
  
“Theo!”  
  
At Draco’s shout Theo was pulled to the floor by strong arms just before the spell fire began. He pathetically crawled into the corner when Neville shot back up to fire back. Spells of all different colors were going everywhere and hitting their shelves full of supplies, making glass shatter all across the floor. Draco and Neville dueled the two intruders fiercely, forcing them back outside the shop door, but not before Neville was hit.  
  
“Neville! Shit!” Theo scrambled to his feet as he saw the blood running down his shirt, the wound on his shoulder now ripped open.  
  
“I’m fine. Draco, get him out of here.” Neville barked as he conjured his patronus.  
  
Draco ran over to Theo and began to pull him away, when they both stopped. Theo watched in awe as a huge bear erupted from the tip of Neville’s wand.  
  
“Auror Longbottom requesting assistance at The Secret Ingredient. Ambush with civilians present.” Neville glanced at Draco and Theo briefly before he continued. “No injuries.”  
  
The bear ran off with such force Theo half expected the door to burst into pieces instead of the monstrous animal passing right through it.  
  
Neville turned to Draco then. “You alright?”  
  
Draco nodded. “You’re clearly not. Why did you lie to them and say that there were no injuries?”  
  
“Because neither of you were injured, and that’s the important thing. Do you know who they were?”  
  
“No. They didn’t look familiar at all. Young, though.”  
  
“I noticed that, too.” Neville turned his attention to Theo then. “How are you? Are you okay?”  
  
Theo shook his head frantically. “They found me.” He whispered. “They- they saw me, I know they saw me.”  
  
“Draco, take him somewhere safe.”  
  
Neville’s voice was every bit the confident Auror he was. It comforted Theo just enough to curb the anxiety that was quickly clogging his mind. Harry, Ron and Dean apparated almost simultaneously just as Theo was dragged away by Draco and disapparated.  
  
They landed in Dean and Seamus’s small flat, where Theo collapsed on the couch as soon as he saw it.  
  
“Theo, listen to me, alright?”  
  
He nodded numbly, so Draco continued on.  
  
“They’re going to figure this out, okay? The best Aurors in the Ministry are on this now. Neville is on this now.”  
  
“And if they figure out it’s been him this whole time he’s in danger, too!”  
  
“Neville can handle himself. He’s going to make all of this go away, I know it.”  
  
Theo laughed nervously. “You make me sound like a damsel in distress.”  
  
“And your knight in shining armor will soon be here to save you.” Draco announced with confidence. “Take a long shower, and try to relax. They’ll be here to talk with you later I’m sure.”  
  
Theo sighed, but stood and left to head to the bathroom. He’d been here a few times before, and mostly knew where everything was. He had to clear his mind, he couldn’t let this keep consuming him. He was that much closer to getting to know Neville, and if he screwed it all up by letting himself get killed he’d be so furious with himself in the afterlife.  
  


* * *

  
  
Theo flipped through a newspaper restlessly, trying to calm his mind. It had been two hours since the attack, and he’d heard nothing. Draco stayed with him, of course, but that did little to help his nerves. He wondered if he’d be allowed to go home, or if he’d be asked to stay here. Not that he minded, he liked Dean well enough, but he didn’t fancy being the third wheel and watching Draco turn into a puddle of goo around his boyfriend. Then Theo smiled. On second thought, he might enjoy that, some payback was in order after all for Draco trying to make him look like a fool earlier.  
  
“Well, I might as well see what they have in the fridge. Dinner sound good?” Draco asked as he got up and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
“Yea.” Theo answered without thinking.  
  
The fireplace roared to life and Dean, Ron, Harry and Neville stepped out. Dean ran right into Draco’s arms. “If I hadn’t seen you leave I would be worried sick that you were hurt!”  
  
“I’m fine.” Draco breathed. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Dean pulled away and kissed him, then leaned his forehead against Draco’s. “Just don’t do it again.”  
  
“What? Leave or get into a fight?”  
  
Dean smirked at his boyfriend. “Both.”  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. “Alright, we’re here too, Yea?”  
  
“Well bugger off.” Dean grumbled. “We’re in my house after all.”  
  
Neville gave a playful swat to Ron’s arm, then moved to sit beside Theo on the couch. “How are you?”  
  
“I wish I could say fine, but I’m really just nervous.”  
  
Neville nodded. “We have a lot to talk about.”  
  
“Did you find them? Did you find anything?” Draco asked the group.  
  
“Let’s have something dinner, first.” Dean suggested. “I already ordered take out.”  
  
Theo looked over at him. “How did you know that we would be here? We didn’t say where we were going.”  
  
“Neville told you to go somewhere safe, right? Draco is here more than he’s home. I knew he would be here.”  
  
Draco blushed, but otherwise didn’t show that Dean’s words affected him. “Well I hope you got my order right.”  
  
“Luna knows your order so she’s bringing it over. She knows all the best Chinese places.”  
  
Dean waved his wand at the small dining room table and extended it so everyone would fit while Ron transfigured a few vases into chairs. Theo sat exactly where he was on the couch, not daring to move. He didn’t want to be in the way, and his heart was already racing so fast that he didn’t trust himself to not drop anything if he were to set the table. A knock on the door signaled Luna’s arrival with bags full of food.  
  
“Hey, Love.” Harry said as he rushed over to take the bags from her.  
  
“Hello, everyone.” She said happily. “It’s all there.”  
  
“Are you not staying?” Neville asked.  
  
“Oh no.” She said politely. “I’m meeting Ginny and Hermione. Lavender wasn’t feeling well.”  
  
She sent a wink in Neville’s direction, for what Theo hadn’t the slightest idea.  
  
“Draco, dear. There’s donuts in there just for you.”  
  
“You’re the best.” He grinned as he rummaged through the paper bag to find those first.  
  
“Well I better be off. See you boys.”  
  
“Bye, Love!” Was chorused throughout the flat as she waved then shut the door.  
  
“Why do you all call her Love?” Theo asked Neville quietly.  
  
“I’m really not sure how that started.” Neville answered with a shrug. “Her last name is Lovegood. It’s just a name that stuck, I guess. I don’t even remember who started it.”  
  
“That’s a lie, Nev.” Harry scolded. “You started that.”  
  
Neville turned to face him. “Did I really?”  
  
“Mhm. Then Ginny began using it, now that’s just what we call her.”  
  
“It fits her.” Dean said simply. “All that woman does is love. She’s got no room in her heart for anything else.”  
  
Neville turned to Theo again, blushing. “I guess I started it.”  
  
Theo smiled at him. How Neville didn’t know he was this adorable would always baffle him.  
  
“So, are we going to get into why we’re all here?” Harry asked as he headed towards the table to eat.  
  
“Let’s go and get this over with.” Neville patted Theo’s knee, then stood up to join them at the table.  
  
Theo’s entire thigh felt like it was asleep it was tingling so much. He quickly sat down next to Draco and couldn’t decide if he was thankful or not that Harry chose to sit on his other side.  
  
“Good?” Draco whispered.  
  
Theo nodded. That’s all he could seem to do these days.  
  
“We’ve all observed Neville’s memory of the scene,” Ron began. “But we couldn’t identify the two men who attacked you.”  
  
“We even went to Headmistress Mcgonagall to see if they could have been a student or a recently graduated student.” Harry said to Theo and Draco. “But she didn’t recognize them either.”  
  
“Well we know for sure that their target is Theo, and Theo only.” Neville said to them. “That first spell is the one that hit me and would have hit you had I not pushed you to the ground.”  
  
“I saw that, too.” Draco said to him. “After that they really only got off a few strays, and put out mostly defensive magic.”  
  
“So with that.” Harry said slowly. “We’ve decided the best place for you to be is a safe house.”  
  
Theo choked on his lo mein. “What? A safe house? For how long?”  
  
“Until this is resolved for good.” Ron said sternly. “They’re getting closer. We’ve been pretty lax about it so far but now an attempt has been made on your life. You’ve done really well, Theo. You’ve stayed out of the public eye as much as possible, and have laid low even with your thriving business. But now it’s time to end it. I’m sorry, I really am.”  
  
“Your father is one of the last Death Eaters that are still on the run.” Dean said quickly. “With the best Aurors in the Ministry on the case, it will be over soon. You can live the life that you want.”  
  
Theo did want that. Desperately. “So, where am I staying?”  
  
The table got quiet, which made him even more nervous. Where were they going to put him? Some shack that hasn’t been used in years?  
  
“My house.”  
  
Theo looked at Neville from across the table. “Y-your house?”  
  
“I’m still on restricted duty, so it only makes sense that you go there. That way an Auror can be with you twenty-four seven, and I can heal or whatever like they think I need to do. My house is very strongly warded; I can guarantee your safety.”  
  
Theo’s safety was the last thing he was concerned about. “I guess this is effective immediately?”  
  
Neville nodded. “That would be ideal, yes.”  
  
“Can I stop home and get some things, first?”  
  
“Of course.” Neville said gently. “You’re not in trouble or anything. Take all the time you need, Theo.”  
  
Theo looked over to Draco and when he gave a small nod Theo knew that he had no other choice. If Draco didn’t think he was safe, then he wasn’t. Draco had been the one keeping him safe ever since he was fourteen years old. “Alright. After dinner then. I don’t have much.”  
  
Theo couldn’t recall the rest of the meal. There was some laughter, and some beers were passed around, then all too soon it was time to leave.  
  
“Side along?” Theo asked.  
  
“Sounds good.” Neville said as he walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He turned to Harry then. “I’ll let you know when we’re settled.”  
  
“Please. Be safe.” Harry said to them both.  
  
Theo felt jittery and calm at the same time. Neville’s touch was so addicting. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate, so they wouldn’t get splinched. “Here we go.”  
  
With a soft pop they were gone.

* * *

  
  
“Um, Theo?” Neville asked with confusion. “We’re at your shop.”  
  
Theo smiled at his innocence. “I know. I live upstairs.”  
  
“You- you live upstairs?” Neville did a quick look around. “This place isn’t that big.”  
  
“No, but it’s just me, so...”  
  
Theo took a deep breath as he looked around at the destruction of his dream. He’d put so much effort into it that to see it destroyed like this broke his heart. He had no money, so Draco had to buy everything. Theo knew he didn’t mind, the start up costs for this was barely a dent in his vaults, but it still meant a lot to Theo that he took him on as a partner. In return, Theo did all of the dirty work. Theo set everything up and cleaned up the store front by hand, just to feel like he was contributing something.  
  
“I don’t have another way to get in, and I don’t have a floo. It’s right back here.”  
  
Theo led him over to a bookshelf and tapped a book on the bottom shelf with his shoe. Once he heard a click he slid the bookcase aside, revealing a door. He muttered the warding spell and pricked his finger with the tip of his wand, then held it against the door.  
  
“You’re serious.”  
  
Theo turned and gave him a dark smile. “I’ve been running from my father for years now. You learn a few things along the way. It’s not fool proof, I know that if he showed up himself he could figure it out, but for now it sets my mind at ease that I haven’t seen his face yet.”  
  
“I’m sorry Theo.”  
  
Theo turned to see Neville standing very close to him. He glanced at his lips before he could help it. “Me too.”  
  
Pushing open the door Theo stepped aside so he could shut it and ward it back up before they walked up the creaking stairs. His small loft style apartment space was decorated much like the apothecary below. The same honey colored woods and calming sage walls. The exterior wall was exposed brick, and the huge windows were obviously charmed, since Theo did not live in a rainforest.  
  
“So, I’ll just grab a few things.”  
  
Neville nodded at him as he looked around. “Take all the time you need.”  
  
Theo let himself watch him for another moment, then ran up the stairs. He grabbed a few sets of clothes and pajamas, his tooth brush and other random things from the bathroom. Oddly enough, as paranoid as he was he never thought he’d be moved into a safe house. The thought never even crossed his mind. He grabbed his latest journal from his bedside and shoved it in his bag, then took a final look around and left.  
  
“Im all set.”  
  
Neville turned with his eyebrows raised. “That was fast.”  
  
Theo shrugged. “I really don’t have much.”  
  
“Well then, if you’re ready.” Neville held out his hand and Theo took it without question.


	6. Chapter 6

Neville had to get himself under control. He didn’t know what it was, but every time he touched Theo he felt alive. He felt like it was exactly what he should be doing. If Theo noticed that he held on for a few seconds longer than necessary, he didn’t say anything. They landed right on the front stoop, and Neville didn’t let go of his hand until they were both inside.  
  
His townhouse reeked of old money. He’d meant to redecorate several times, but just never found the drive to. His family had lived here for several generations now, and he wanted to keep as much of his family alive as he could.  
  
“So, it’s a little... Gryffindor for your tastes I would imagine.”  
  
Theo grinned. “You mean to tell me that you don’t have bedrooms filled with green?”  
  
“Sadly, I don’t.”  
  
“It is my favorite color, but I’ll forgive you for it.”  
  
Neville chuckled. “Had I been more prepared for your stay I would have arranged that, trust me.” Neville hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but judging from Theo’s shy smile he liked what he heard.  
  
“So, kitchens down that way. Living room and such right there. I have an office that I never use on the second floor, and bedrooms are on the third. There’s a bathroom up there, too. I forced myself to move into the master after Gran died last year, but if you want the privacy you can have it. I’ll be fine in a spare.”  
  
Theo must have heard of her passing, his face became very sad. I’m very sorry for your loss.”  
  
“Thank you. She was a harsh woman, but... she turned out alright.” He gave a soft smile, then turned away quickly.  
  
“I’ll take a spare room, I’d hate to impose any more than I have already.”  
  
“Nonsense.” Neville waved a hand in the air. “I want you here.”  
  
The air became think and awkward, and Neville wasn’t sure what to do now. “Here, I’ll show you the rooms upstairs.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“This way then.”  
  
They marched up the stairs in silence, until they reached the third floor. “One bedroom is blue, the other sadly is a canary yellow. Your choice.”  
  
Theo laughed loudly. “The blue, but can I see the yellow one?”  
  
Neville grinned as he walked backwards down the hall so they could retain eye contact. “It’s horrendous.”  
  
“I’m hoping so.”  
  
Neville couldn’t keep the almost smile yet almost grimace off his face as he opened the door and stepped aside.  
  
“Oh wow.” Theo said as the lights switched on. “This is really something.”  
  
“Blinding I know.”  
  
Neville watched Theo walk around his childhood bedroom, wondering if he’d piece it together. Theo’s face almost looked nostalgic, as if he was remembering things about the room.  
  
“It’s nice, Neville. I actually really like it. I- I change my mind. I want this one.”  
  
“You can’t possibly.”  
  
“I do.” Theo set his bag at the foot of the bed and sat down.  
  
Neville was completely baffled. “If that’s what you want. Well, I’ll let you get settled in. I’ll leave the door open if you need anything.”  
  
“Thank you, Neville.”  
  
Neville stared again for just a touch longer than was appropriate, then forced himself to leave.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hours later, Neville was still wide awake. He and Theo had shared evening tea just before bed, then Theo claimed exhaustion and went upstairs. With nothing better to do, Neville soon followed. Pausing at Theo’s open door he caught him sitting cross legged on his bed writing in some sort of journal. He bid him good night then left him alone, he clearly had a lot on his mind.  
  
It was nearing midnight and all Neville could think about was the man asleep in his old room down the hall. He craved his touch and had no idea why. He did find Theo to be an extremely interesting individual, but anything more than that Neville just couldn’t explain.  
  
He didn’t know why he felt the need to be close to him every time they were together. He couldn’t explain this sudden fascination he had with him. It was driving him mad.  
  
“Go to sleep, Neville.” He mumbled to himself as he flopped around on the mattress.  
  
“No! Stop! Please!”  
  
Neville bolted upright at the sound of Theo’s pleas. Before he even realized what he was doing he was out of bed and running down the hall.  
  
“I’ll do anything! Not him! Take me!”  
  
“Theo, shh. Theo, it’s a dream!”  
  
Theo was curled into a tight ball with tears running down his face. Neville had no clue how to handle someone that was in the middle of a nightmare, and didn’t want to do anything wrong.  
  
“Theo, please wake up!” Neville shouted.  
  
Theo gasped and sat upright, clinging to Neville so tight he was sure he would have bruises.  
  
“Nev- I’m- you-“  
  
“Shh. It’s okay. It was a dream, I’m here now.” Neville wrapped his own arms around him and pulled him in close, selfishly enjoying the contact. “I’m here now.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Theo buried his face into Neville t shirt, seemingly trying to hide. He took deep breaths, like he was trying to pull Neville right into his lungs.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. Everything is okay.”  
  
Neville turned his head and placed a feather light kiss on Theo’s temple. The sensation was overwhelming. He felt so at home in that moment that he couldn’t help but chase after it. He left a long, slow trail of kisses all over Theo’s forehead.  
  
“Neville.” Theo rasped out.  
  
Neville made to pull away, but Theo kept him firmly where he was. He wiped Theo’s cheeks gently with his finer tips, drying his wet face and looked right into those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
“Theo.”  
  
Theo’s eyes went to Neville’s lips and Neville couldn’t agree more.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” He breathed against his skin.  
  
“Please.” Theo begged.  
  
Neville had never moved so slowly in all his life. He wanted to be absolutely sure that this was what Theo wanted. Theo’s lips parted in anticipation and Neville knew that this was it, he couldn’t stop now.  
  
His lips were on Theo’s soft pump ones, and the feeling that shot through him could only be described as euphoria. His eyes closed and he moved closer to feel more of Theo’s skin. He slept topless, which Neville was extremely grateful for. His hands ran down Theo’s arms and back up again, loving the electricity running thought his veins with every touch.  
  
“Tell me you feel this.” He mumbled against Theo’s lips.  
  
“I feel it.” Theo breathed.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Theo moaned into Neville’s mouth as one of Neville’s hands tangled into his hair.  
  
“I can’t seem to get enough of you.” Neville continued. “It’s like I’m being pulled to you. I want you, Theo. It’s all I’ve thought about for days.”  
  
“I want you, too.” Theo panted. “I want you to have me.”  
  
Neville gently pushed him back down onto the mattress and hovered over top of him. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Neville, please.”  
  
Theo kissed him like he was a starving man. As if Neville himself was the very air he needed to breathe. Neville sank down and offered as much skin to skin contact as he could, but it still wasn’t enough.  
  
“Fuck, Theo.” Neville yanked himself away and tore at his shirt until it was flung across the room.  
  
“Be careful with your shoulder.” Theo rushed out before Neville’s lips were on him again.  
  
“It’s fine. I took a pain potion before bed. I won’t feel a thing.” Neville brushed a hand lower down Theo’s body and skimmed along his chest. Everywhere he touched he left goosebumps, and his own skin felt so alive. “You’re so gorgeous, Theo.”  
  
Theo thrust his hips up to meet Neville’s groin and it felt just as good as an orgasm. He moaned against his neck, he sucked on his pulse point, making Neville growl is such a wicked way. “I need you. I can’t describe how much I need you right now.”  
  
“You don’t have to. I know.”  
  
Neville moved to meet Theo’s lips in a sloppy kiss as they rubbed against each other. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He wanted Theo and Theo obviously wanted him. Nothing else mattered. Neville lowered his mouth to swirl his tongue around one of Theo’s perfectly pink nipples, making him whine with pleasure. The sound went right to Neville’s cock. He licked and sucked to his hearts content, and soon switched to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. Theo’s hands were everywhere, in Neville’s hair, scraping at his back, running along his sides, and then finally he moved to try and slide Neville’s pants off.  
  
“I feel like I’m going to come the second you touch me.” Neville whispered before his tongue licked the shell of Theo’s ear.  
  
“I could come right now. It’s a damn miracle that I haven’t yet.”  
  
A low rumble escaped Neville’s lips at the comment. He definitely knew the feeling. “Wait, please. Not yet.”  
  
Theo’s hand stilled at once. “Are you.. do you not want to?”  
  
“Oh no, I want to. I just need a minute.” Neville arched up and pulled his pants off, then carefully slid Theo’s down his legs and tossed both pairs to the floor. “God, you’re beautiful.”  
  
The most precious blush began to spread across Theo’s skin, and Neville enjoyed watching it travel across his body. “I mean it. You’re stunning, Theo.”  
  
“I’ve never been called that before.” He said softly.  
  
“Well get used to it.” Neville smirked. He reached his hand out and out of nowhere a bottle hit his palm. “I promise I’m going to try and go slow, but... I don’t know if I can last that long.”  
  
“I know that you’ll take care of me. I’m not worried.”  
  
The amount of trust that this man was putting into Neville made his heart swell. He loved this feeling, was completely drunk on it, and if it was the very last thing he did, he would die making sure that Theo was safe and taken care of.  
  
Neville slowly spread Theo’s legs and positioned himself right in between them. Giving Theo’s cock a long slow lick from the base to tip he caused Theo to suck in a harsh breath.  
  
“Oh my god.” Theo moaned. “Do it again.”  
  
Neville wondered how a man could be so sexy and adorable at the same time. “With pleasure.” He licked twice more before he wrapped his lips around the head and slowly swallowed his lover whole.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Neville! Fuck.”  
  
Neville hummed in satisfaction, pleased that Theo found it so enjoyable. A rush of excitement overwhelmed him, making him want to please Theo even more. He wanted this to be perfect, better than any other experience he’d had before. He sucked hard on the head of his cock, then moved up and down at a slow but steady pace until he thought that Theo was right on the edge. Then he carefully pressed a single digit to his hole. He could feel Theo’s body stiffen, but he relaxed quickly. Neville simply applied pressure and played with Theo’s entrance until he was squirming for more, all while keeping his cock in his mouth.  
  
He pulled off just long enough to lube a finger, then was back at it. He glanced up at Theo who was panting heavily, it made Neville grin that he could do this to him. Neville sucked slowly as he pushed his finger inside him, surprised by the lack of resistance. Theo was ready for this and he didn’t even realize it. Moving his finger in time with his mouth, he played until Theo’s legs were jelly and he was moaning for more. A second finger was a little harder to push inside, but Neville took his time and made sure Theo was relaxed and ready before they went any further. His own cock was dripping with anticipation, but he had to do this right.  
  
When he finally scissored his fingers to add a third finger Theo didn’t even flinch. Neville decided to surprise him, and swallowed his entire cock, then hooked his fingers and searched for Theo’s sweet spot. He found it judging by Theo’s yelp of pleasure. Neville gave his cock one last long lick, then pulled out his fingers and slicked up his own cock with a sufficient amount of lube.  
  
“Are you ready?” Neville asked as he braced himself at Theo’s entrance.  
  
“More than. Please. I need you, you  
have no idea.”  
  
The desperation in Theo’s voice sent chills down Neville’s spine. “I need you, too.” He blurted out.  
  
He held himself steady until the head was in, then placed his hands on either side of Theo, who instantly wrapped his arms around Neville’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Neville kissed him like he never had anyone else before and he slowly pushed himself inside Theo’s body. He felt him tense, but he never once asked Neville to stop. When he was fully inside Theo, the stilled to allow him a moment to get used to the intrusion.  
  
“Okay?” Neville ground out. It was agonizing to hold still when all he wanted to do was pound into him, but he had to think of Theo first.  
  
“I’m okay. Just... go slow at first.”  
  
Neville began to move in and out as slow as he could, watching for when Theo’s body relaxed and the pain turned into pleasure. He rolled his hips when he bottomed out, and when Theo arched his back he knew he could pick up the pace. “You feel so good, Theo.”  
  
“More, give me more of you.”  
  
Neville bent down and sucked on his neck as he drove into him faster. It wasn’t going to last long, they both knew that. Every nerve ending in Neville’s body was on fire, overstimulated by the sheer amount of skin to skin contact. He would never be able to get enough of this feeling. He pressed their bodies together so the friction between them stimulated Theo’s cock, making him cry out. He pulled out and slammed back in hard, now knowing where the special spot was that would make Theo see stars. He began to hit his prostate with every thrust.  
  
“Nev, I can’t. I have to come. I have to-“  
  
Neville licked his hand and wrapped it around Theo’s cock, tugging along with his thrusts. Theo screamed at the dual sensation, making Neville pound into him even harder.  
  
“Come for me, baby. Go ahead.”  
  
At his words Theo finally let himself go. Neville wanted to watch. He wanted to remember the moment, the look on Theo’s face as he screamed Neville’s name while he came. Instead that feeling of ecstasy overtook him and he was coming right along with him.  
  
They laid there lifeless, the only sound in the room being their heavy breathing. Neville was dead weight on top of Theo, so spent that he couldn’t move a single muscle, but Theo didn’t seem to care. Instead he flung his arms sound Neville’s neck and kissed everyplace he could. Any spot that his lips could reach.  
  
“You were amazing.” Neville breathed out.  
  
“I didn’t do anything. You were the amazing one.”  
  
Neville didn’t want to argue, but he vowed to convince Theo just how special he was. “Where’s-“  
  
“Nightstand.”  
  
“Thank you.” Neville said absentmindedly as he reached for Theo’s wand. He cleaned them both up then pulled Theo close to him, so Neville was flat on the mattress and Theo was curled against his side, his head resting on his good shoulder.  
  
“You shouldn’t be laying like this.” Theo said sleepily. “It will pull at your shoulder.”  
  
“I’ll worry about that later.” Neville mumbled as he kissed Theo’s hair. “That was amazing sex.”  
  
“Best I’ve ever had.” Theo joked.  
  
Neville poked him in the side. “How is that funny?”  
  
“Because it’s the only sex I’ve ever had.”  
  
Neville was shocked at that. “Really? This was your first time ever?”  
  
“Yes.” Theo answered softly. “I was just... waiting. You don’t regret it, do you?”  
  
“Theo.” Neville carefully pulled him away and rolled to face him. “I wanted you, and I still want you. I will never ever regret what we just did. Do you understand?”  
  
Theo looked at him for a long time before he answered. His voice was strained, but Neville heard his answer despite that.  
“Yes.”  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Theo woke up slowly the following morning. He felt warm and safe, enveloped in a tangle of blankets and Neville.  
  
Neville.  
  
He closed his eyes and remembered everything that happened last night, and squeezed his eyes shut at the threat of tears. It was all so overwhelming. Remembering what he felt, what Neville felt, the high that they were both chasing made his skin prickle. He wiped his eyes and sat up carefully so he could reach his journal. He had to write it out, he had to seal this moment in time, just in case.  
  
He wrote frantically, knowing he would be so upset for his penmanship later, but that could always be fixed. The words spilled out of him, and he closed his eyes as he relived every feeling, then wrote in down. By the end of his entry he’d filled out eleven pages of what it was like to have sex with Neville Longbottom.  
  
He looked over at his sleeping soulmate, and the tears threatened to fall again. He had to pull himself together. Neville told him last night that he would never regret what they did, and Theo believed him, but his insecurities screamed that this would never last. Neville would never truly want him. The bond made him euphoric, that’s all. Theo couldn’t control himself last night either.  
  
He shuffled out of bed and grabbed some clothes from his bag, then left the room to find the bathroom. A long shower was what he needed. He needed to relax and clear his mind and then he would figure out just where he and Neville stood.  
  
As he walked down the hall he spotted Neville’s open door and stopped to look inside. He was curious about what Neville’s room looked like, and a smile came to his face as he stepped inside. The room was so Neville. Dark brown walls and dark furniture, with a bright red comforter balled up on the huge bed. Gold and white pillows were piled onto one side of the bed. Heavy golden curtains shielded most of the light from streaming in from the double balcony doors. Theo saw the open door to the adjoining bathroom and decided he’d shower here.  
  
The bathroom was narrow, but it was spacious enough for two. Even with the dark furniture theme the room was well lit and Theo instantly liked it. The shower took up the entirety of the back wall, and a huge tub was across from the double vanity and toilet. Theo set his things on the counter and stripped down, then started the water. There were two shower heads and several jets on the wall, but Theo had no idea how to use those so he left them alone. He liked the water hot, and when he stepped in he sighed as his skin tingled from the heat of the water.  
  
He didn’t wash right away, instead he occupied his mind with Neville’s shower gel. He look a long whiff as his eyes rolled back into his head, god the man always smelled so good. Theo wanted to smell like him, he wanted to drown in that scent, but knew that even if he used it, he would never smell exactly like Neville.  
  
“Miss me?”  
  
Theo jumped at Neville’s voice. “Fuck, you scared me!” His skin was already beat red, so he prayed that it hid his blush at being caught sniffing Neville’s soap like some sort of over obsessed idiot.  
  
“Can I join you?”  
  
“Yes. Of course.”  
  
The shower was so big that Theo didn’t even have to move for Neville to enter. The moment the glass door was shut and Neville turned the other shower head on he had wrapped Theo up in his arms.  
  
“I missed you.” Neville said just before he kissed him sweetly. “The bed was empty, so I went looking for you.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I just... had a lot on my mind.”  
  
“I gathered. You left your journal open on the bed.”  
  
Theo instantly stiffened. “Did you, um... I mean, did you see... anything?”  
  
“No.” Neville whispered. “Those are your private thoughts. I put it back on the nightstand and came looking for you. Are you alright?”  
  
“Overwhelmed.” He answered honestly.  
  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
  
“No.” Theo rushed. “No. I just want to make sure that you want this, too.”  
  
Neville pulled away from him slightly. “I do want this. I want whatever this is with you. Last night I just, I couldn’t be close enough to you. We should have done this a little slower, and I’m sorry if I made you rush into it.”  
  
Theo swallowed harshly. If only he could tell Neville how long he’d waited for last night without sounding like a madman. “I want you more than you even realize.”  
  
Neville leaned in slowly and kissed him. Theo would never tire of his kisses. They were sweet and meaningful and Theo felt absolutely worshipped whenever Neville kissed him. Theo pushed himself closer to Neville’s body, enjoying the way the water slipped between them, seeming to lubricate all the right places. Neville’s hand slid down Theo’s body, one hand cupping his ass and the other rubbing his cock.  
  
“Fuck, what you do to me.” Theo breathed. He shamelessly tried to spread his legs further apart to give Neville better access. Neville’s length was already pressing into his thigh, ready and waiting. “I’d like to... try something.”  
  
“Whatever you want.” Neville murmured as he kissed Theo’s neck.  
  
Theo gently moved him away and turned them so Neville’s back was now against the shower wall. He placed light kisses all long Neville’s jaw, then moved slowly down to his neck and collar bone. His hands moved to Neville’s chest, where he grazed one of his nipples with his thumb. Theo smiled at Neville’s hiss, hopefully meaning that he enjoyed that.  
  
“I’ve never done any of this before.” Theo said quietly as he reached between them and grasped Neville’s cock.  
  
“You’re doing a bloody fantastic job.” Neville panted.  
  
Theo tried to calm his nerves at Neville’s praise. He moved his hand in gentle strokes, trying to figure out what felt nice to Neville. What pleased him the most. Turns out that anything Theo tried made Neville moan. With his mind made up, he dropped to his knees in front of him. He started the same way that Neville did last night, with a few licks just to get the feel of what he was about to do. Once his mouth was on him though, there was no stopping him. Theo swallowed him whole, his nose hitting Neville’s soft skin.  
  
“Oh fuck! You could have warned me!”  
  
Theo pulled off of him and grinned. “Sorry?”  
  
Neville let out several deep breaths through his nose. “I just wasn’t ready for you to do that. You’re amazing, theo.”  
  
Theo felt it in his chest just how amazing Neville thought he was, and his doubts from earlier seemed to dissipate to the back of his mind. His mouth was on Neville again, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head, empowered by the moans and noises Neville was making. His own cock was so hard, but he didn’t want to touch himself, not yet.  
  
“Keep going. Shit, I’m so close, baby.”  
  
Theo was getting just as excited as Neville was, the fact that he could make Neville feel just the way he felt last night was so gratifying. He doubled his efforts, sucking hard and making sure he took every inch of Neville’s cock. Neville’s hands fisted Theo’s hair, and it was that moment that sent Theo over the edge. He couldn’t contain his moans if he wanted to, and the fact that his mouth was full of cock was so erotic to him that it made his orgasm that much more intense.  
  
“Theo!”  
  
Neville was coming, and Theo let him fuck his face as he did.  
  
“I’m so sorry, I got carried away.” Neville pulled himself out of Theo’s mouth and hit his knees before him. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to-“  
  
“I liked it. Don’t worry.”  
  
Neville gave a huge sigh of relief and before Theo knew it they were kissing. “I hope you’re not tired of hearing how amazing you are.”  
  
“Not yet.” Theo teased.


	8. Chapter 8

Theo found that he could really get used to domestic life with Neville. They seemed to always be aware of the other, and never ventured far. Neville read while Theo scribbled in his journal, then over lunch they shared a few Herbology books that Neville had been meaning to bring him. Theo soaked up everything Neville had to say on the subject, knowing it would be good for his business but also wanting to impress him.  
  
Before he knew it, a week had gone by. A week living with Neville, sleeping with Neville, just being with Neville. Theo could so easily forget that the rest of the world existed, that this was his life now. It made him want to hide Neville away in some corner of the world and never let him go.  
  
Neville was sitting up in bed, reading the latest copy of The Quibbler while Theo was curled into his side.  
  
“Hey, Nev?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Draco stopped by today.” Theo said carefully.  
  
“Oh good. Dean said he planned to.”  
  
Neville flipped a page and didn’t say anything more.  
  
“He told me that things aren’t going well. In the search, I mean. That the aurors have hit sort of a dead end.”  
  
Neville sighed and set his magazine on the table beside him, then rubbed his face with both hands. “It could be better, but it’s not like we don’t have any leads. When I go back full time next week I plan on making this my only priority.”  
  
“And... I’ll be here? Alone?”  
  
Neville scooted down on the bed to face him. “Tell me what’s really on your mind.”  
  
Theo swallowed, but told himself that he had to tell him. He’d started the conversation and it wouldn’t be fair to Neville to clam up now.  
  
“Do you think he knows that I’m here? Do you think that I’ll be safe?”  
  
“I don’t think he knows where you are. True, we haven’t made much progress but I know that we will catch him, Theo. I promise you that we will, and you will be safe. On my life, I swear that you will be safe.”  
  
Theo’s eyes got watery, he wasn’t ready for Neville to say something so serious. “I’m worried about you, too. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I couldn’t- I can’t lose you. Not now.”  
  
Neville carded his fingers through Theo’s hair. “You won’t. When this is all over with, you will have the freedom that you deserve.”  
  
“And if I don’t want freedom?” He questioned. “What if I just want this?”  
  
Neville smiled just before he kissed Theo’s lips. “Then you can have this. I’m all yours.”  
  
Theo was seconds away from spilling out how much he loved this man, but he held his tongue. He didn’t want to ruin any of this wonderful bliss he was living in. There was plenty of time for things to go wrong later. So for now he kissed him back and settled in closer.  
  
“Hey, Nev?”  
  
“Yes, Theo?”  
  
“Am I your boyfriend?”  
  
Neville’s chest shook with laughter, making Theo blush. “I’m sorry. I guess that was a stupid question.”  
  
“It wasn’t stupid at all.” Neville assured him. “We haven’t really talked about it, have we?”  
  
He pulled Theo under him and began to kiss him sweetly, making Theo’s insides turn to jelly.  
  
“Yes. You’re my boyfriend. There isn’t really a word for what you are to me, but we’ll go with that for now.”  
  
Theo’s chest felt like it was going to burst. “I’ll take that.”  
  
“I don’t want you to worry about anything.” Neville said as he peppered Theo’s skin with open mouthed kisses. “I’ve got you.”  
  
Theo let himself get lost in Neville for the rest of the night.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Babe! Where are you?!”  
  
Theo jumped at Neville’s sudden outburst. Draco had brought over a few plants for him to look after to occupy his mind during the day when Neville went in to work for a few hours, and whatever else he did while he was out.  
  
“Upstairs!” He called back. He secretly adored the pet names Neville often unused for him, and wrote each one down in his journal.  
  
“Hey! Got some good news!” Neville breezed into the room and swept him into a sloppy kiss.  
  
“You’re going to ravish me until I can’t walk?”  
  
Neville chuckled. “Maybe later.” After another quick kiss Neville pulled away from him, a huge smile plastered on his face. “I got it cleared for you to go to pub night tonight! Everyone’s going to be there!”  
  
“Really?” Theo was surprisingly hopeful. He loved this time with Neville, cherished every minute in fact, but staying in the house and not being able to even step outside drove him a little crazy. He didn’t have many places to go to begin with, but the thought of stepping outside for a walk or a tea seemed like such a luxury at the moment.  
  
“Yup. Got it cleared with Robards and everything. Like he could say much, really. You’ll be surrounded by Aurors all night. And look, even stopped to get my hair cut.”  
  
Theo took notice then of Neville’s short hair. “At least you left a bit for me to run my fingers through.”  
  
“I love it when you do that.”  
  
Theo beamed at him. “You look dashing.”  
  
“Why thank you. Want to join me in the shower? This will be the first night that we’re going as a couple, and I’m a little excited to show you off.”  
  
Theo rolled his eyes. “You’re not showing me off to anyone. They already know me.”  
  
“Stop ruining it. Shower. Naked. Now.”  
  
Neville grabbed his hand and dragged him off to their bedroom.  
  
“You’re such a smooth talker.”  
  
Neville grinned back at him. “You’re a sucker for it, too.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
They’d decided to floo to the Leaky Cauldron instead of apparate, just to be on the safe side. Theo could care less, he was out of the house and had Neville as his arm candy, so it was already shaping up to be a damn good evening.  
  
“Hey guys!” Dean waved them over to their usual table in the back. “You made it!”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it!” Neville said loudly as they made their way over.  
  
“Are you kidding?” Seamus laughed. “After all the whining to the boss man he did?”  
  
“I wouldn’t call it whining.” Neville said with a blush.  
  
Dean looked around him and locked eyes with Theo. “He was definitely whining.”  
  
“Oh I believe it. He’s been excited ever since he got home.”  
  
“Draco should be here soon, he was seeing off his parents. They’ve decided to take a vacation.”  
  
“Cissa is finally getting the old man out of the house?” Theo joked. “Lucius never goes anywhere anymore.”  
  
“Draco said it was their anniversary or something like that. He didn’t have a choice.”  
  
Theo barked out a laugh. “I bet he didn’t.”  
  
Ginny and Hermione came in next, followed by Luna shortly after. Draco, Ron and Harry were the last to arrive.  
  
“Where’s Lav?” Neville asked.  
  
Seamus grinned like a fool. “Oh, she’s staying home tonight.”  
  
“And why are you happy about that?” Ron asked him. “You look like a loon.”  
  
Theo looked over at Neville and saw he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Well, she wasn’t feeling well. Being pregnant tends to make women sick I hear.”  
  
The table was quiet for exactly four seconds before the cheers and claps erupted.  
  
Theo turned and whispered into Neville’s ear. “You knew, didn’t you?”  
  
Neville nodded subtly. “The first night I met you here she told me.”  
  
“Drinks are on me tonight, lads!” Dean shouted. “My best mate is having a baby!”  
  
The atmosphere in the pub was livelier than normal. Their table seemed to attract all kinds of attention, more so than usual. At first it made Theo uncomfortable, the first pub night he ever went to seven people shook Harry’s hand, three asked for Ginny’s autograph, four asked for a picture with Ron, Hermione received two proposals and two women slid Neville their floo addresses.  
  
Their crowd was certainly full of celebrities, and Theo never fully grasped what that would be like. They all took it well though, not a single one of them turned any of it down, but they never gloated about it. Not once. Tonight though they had a real reason to celebrate, and it seemed that their table was buying rounds for everyone in the bar that night.  
  
Theo loved being the boyfriend of Neville Longbottom in the privacy of their own home, but he loved being the boyfriend of Neville Longbottom in public so much more. Neville was attentive, and touchy. He always had his arm around his chair, or on his thigh, or whispering sweet things in his ear. His smile seemed brighter, and his laughter was louder. And when Theo thought about it, he felt like it was because of him.  
  
“Are you having a good time?” Neville asked quietly.  
  
“I’m having the best time.” And he meant it. He loved watching Neville relax with his friends, and the fact that he was a part of that now meant the world to him. “Thank you for pulling some strings.”  
  
“I’ll be honest.” Neville leaned in close. “I was whining. Horribly.”  
  
Theo kissed his cheek. “Well I appreciate it. I didn’t know how much I needed this.”  
  
“Look at you two.” Ginny gushed. “So sweet.”  
  
“Don’t embarrass me, Gin.”  
  
“You should know be better than that.” She said to Neville as she stood up. “I will always embarrass you. Who wants another drink?”  
  
“I’ll go with you.” Theo stood up and walked around to her side of the table. “What does everyone want? I haven’t bought a round for the father to be yet.”  
  
With everyone’s order taken, they made their way to the bar. Once their long request was given to the bartender, Theo leaned against the bar and stared at Neville.  
  
“You’re good for each other.” Ginny said with a nudge of her shoulder.  
  
“It’s been an incredible two weeks. I can’t believe that I’m his boyfriend some days. That he actually wants me back.”  
  
“Really? Did you see his face when you made that comment about buying Seamus a drink? He’s completely smitten with you.”  
  
Theo blushed hard at that. “He makes me so happy.”  
  
“I met Harry one day at the Ministry as a surprise, and ran into Neville on his way out. His face lit up when he-“  
  
Theo saw Ginny’s eyes shift and her posture stiffen. “What?” He asked quietly, instantly alert.  
  
Ginny put a fake smile on her face and gave her attention back to Theo. “There’s someone by the door staring at you. Dark hair, my height. Go back to the table and don’t look his way. Let Harry know.”  
  
Theo’s skin prickled with nervousness, but he did as Ginny told him to.  
  
“Where’s the drinks?” Ron asked when he got back to the table.  
  
“Harry.” Theo said as calmly as he could. “Ginny doesn’t like the look of the guy with dark hair lingering at the door. He was watching me.”  
  
“Hey Ron.” Harry said causally. “Got a smoke?”  
  
Ron nodded as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “I’ll head out with you. Don’t drink the bar dry without us!”  
  
Theo was impressed with their composure. He watched as Harry gave Ginny a peck on the cheek as he passed her on his way out the door. To anyone else, the joviality of the table was strong as ever, but Theo could see the subtle change in atmosphere. The way every Auror at the table shifted their weight and glanced around the room. The way that Neville’s hand tightened on his shoulder and he pulled him closer. Even Draco seemed on edge as he whispered something to Dean.  
  
“Neville.” Draco said in his classic bored tone as he reached over and stole a chip from a Theo’s plate. “That’s the same guy that burst into the shop. I’m sure of it.”  
  
“You have no idea how much I want to chase the bastard down right now.” Neville mumbled as he took along drink of his beer.  
  
Theo couldn’t help it. He looked over to the door to see if he recognized who they were talking about. The moment he made eye contact the guy bolted out the door. “Oh fuck. I just ruined it, didn’t I?”  
  
Dean checked the door, and sure enough he was gone. “Did he apparate?”  
  
Theo shook his head. “Looks like he went out the door.”  
  
“Harry and Ron might have seen him then. We were told not to jeopardize the investigation by being here tonight.”  
  
“That’s not the first time I’ve seen him, you know.” Seamus said to the remaining group.  
  
“Nor I.” Hermione chimed in. “I went to visit Draco to get a few more potions a few days ago. I passed him on my walk there.”  
  
“They’re looking for me.” Theo concluded. “This is the first time I’ve been out since the attack.”  
  
“I’m honestly not surprised.” Ginny said as she sat down at the table. “He didn’t even notice I was watching him, or that Harry and Ron walked right passed him. His only job was to watch you.”  
  
Theo shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
“Do you want to go home?” Neville asked softly.  
  
“No, you’re having a good time. We were all having a good time.”  
  
“Yes, we were.” Neville agreed. “But you’re worried now and that’s the last thing I want. I want you to feel safe.”  
  
“We were only going to stay for one more anyway.” Dean said to them both.  
  
“Same here.” Seamus said right after. “I was gonna stay with Lav, but she knew I really wanted to tell everyone the news.”  
  
Neville finished the rest of his beer then stood up. “Time to get my boyfriend out of here then, if you all are calling it a night. Let’s go, Love.”  
  
Theo’s pink cheeks did not go unnoticed by anyone at the table. “Thank you for everything. I had a great time.”  
  
“I’ll see you soon.” Draco said with a nod to Theo. “Neville, don’t work too hard on Monday. Salazar knows how easy you’ve had it these last two weeks.”  
  
“Never thought I’d be grateful to get hit with a curse, but here I am.”  
  
“Such a sap!” Ginny snickered.  
  
“See you guys Monday.” Neville waved to them all, then took Theo’s hand in his. “Ready?”  
  
“To go home with you? Absolutely.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Gin.” Theo heard Draco say before they left. “Theo’s a sap, too.”  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Theo kept himself busy as best he could on Monday. It was Neville’s first official day back at work, and ever since Friday Theo’s nerves had been on edge. He couldn’t get the feeling out of his head that something was going to happen. After wishing Neville a good day and to please be safe, Theo got to work distracting himself.  
  
He fussed around with his plants and rearranged them according to who needed the most sunlight just like Neville had showed him. He made their bed and wrote in his journal, but couldn’t concentrate enough to actually finish the entry. He labeled and bottled the potions Draco had sent over after his meeting with Madam Pomfrey and packaged them neatly inside the boxes set to go to Hogwarts next week.  
  
With nothing else to do, he sat on the sofa, set on reading one of Neville’s many books. He preferred the ones that Neville had already read, since the man simply couldn’t be bothered with parchment and scribbled his notes and thoughts right on the page. At first Theo was appalled, but now he really enjoyed seeing Neville’s own thoughts in his own writing on the pages.  
  
His thoughts never drifted far from Neville, but he tried his best to concentrate on what he was reading instead of wondering what Neville was doing. As he scolded himself for at least the seventh time this chapter, the floo lit up. He waited, but the only thing that appeared was an envelope that fluttered to the floor. Curious, Theo got up and looked at it. He wasn’t sure if it was for him, who would be sending him a letter? The only people that knew he was here would just floo over if they really wanted to speak to him, and Neville would have just come through instead of sending a letter.  
  
Picking up the envelope he saw that it was addressed to him, in his fathers writing. Tearing it open his blood ran cold when he saw what was inside. A single photo of a beaten and bloody Neville. His heart rate picked up and his hands shook. Theo looked around for anything to write with then flipped the envelope, touching pen to paper and desperately hoped to hear something. He searched his racing mind for Neville’s thoughts, but couldn’t find him. If Neville was unconscious or worse, he wouldn’t be able to hear him. He didn’t know who to contact first, so he went to the person he always went to. Draco.  
  
“The secret ingredient!” He shouted as he stepped into the fireplace.  
  
“Draco!” Theo tumbled out, nearly falling on his face.  
  
“Theo?” Draco looked up and saw the worry written all over him. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Father has Neville!” He shouted.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I’ve got proof, I need- I don’t know-“  
  
Draco nearly tackled him as they disapparated.

* * *

  
  
Theo felt like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. His heart felt ready to explode and he couldn’t say how they made it to Ron’s office.  
  
“Theo, you have to show him.” Draco said gently.  
  
Theo realized he was talking about the photo, which was surely wrinkled by now from his death grip. He handed it over without a word, while trying to take deeper breaths.  
  
“When did you get this?” Ron asked carefully.  
  
“Just now. Maybe ten minutes ago.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“It was sent through the floo.”  
  
Draco squinted his eyes at the photo. “There’s something on the back.”  
  
Ron flipped it over, his face revealing nothing, then he looked to Draco. “Have you heard from your parents lately?”  
  
“Not in a few days. They’re vacationing in Italy. Why?”  
  
Ron handed the photo to him and Draco paled. “Malfoy Manor.”  
  
“What?” Theo croaked.  
  
“That’s what it says on the back.” Draco said softly, almost in shock. “Nothing else. Just Malfoy Manor.”  
  
“Well you have to go! Look at him!”  
  
“Theo, this could be a trick.” Ron said cautiously.  
  
“I don’t see how!”  
  
“Let me try and contact him.” Ron said as he pulled out his wand.  
  
“No!” Theo yelled. “Then they’ll know I’m here, they’ll do something much worse to him if they know that I went to you!”  
  
“Theo-“  
  
“He wants me. He’s expecting me.”  
  
Ron was instantly defensive. “No. Absolutely not. I’m not letting you go there, escorted by Aurors or otherwise.”  
  
“I can’t do nothing while Neville is hurt!”  
  
Draco reached over and grasped Theo’s hand. “Are you absolutely sure that it’s him? You can’t... at all?”  
  
The tears Theo was trying to hold back finally escaped. “Not at all.”  
  
“I can go.” Draco said at once. “I can check it out and see if anyone is there.”  
  
“I still don’t like it.” Ron admitted. “If he is there and you show up they could do something to you, too.”  
  
“I haven’t heard from him all day! I know that doesn’t sound unusual, but for me it is!” Theo was openly sobbing by this point.  
  
“I’ll get a team ready.” Ron said as he stood. “Don’t let him leave.” He pointed to Draco as he ran out the door.  
  
“It’s okay.” Draco soothed.  
  
“No, it’s not! They have him! It should be me!”  
  
“You can’t think that way. We don’t even know what happened. I have no idea how this soulmate stuff works, but try to tell him that help is on the way.”  
  
“It doesn’t work like that, Draco.” Theo practically scolded.  
  
“Well how the hell should I know?!” He burst out.  
  
Draco’s dramatics made Theo chuckle. “He still has no idea. Even if he did, I’m not sure it works both ways.”  
  
“He’s a good Auror, Theo. He’ll make it through.”  
  
“If I went they might give him up-“  
  
“No.” Draco said immediately. “Absolutely not. You heard Ron and you know that Neville wouldn’t want that, either. After everything he’s done to keep you safe you’d just walk right into the Manor and give yourself up?”  
  
“If it meant saving him? In a fucking heartbeat.”  
  
“Theo, listen to me. Do not go to that house, do you understand? It’s a death wish! If your father is there he will kill you. It’s all he’s wanted to do ever since he found out.”  
  
“How did he know it was Neville?” Theo wondered. “I’ve always been so careful.”  
  
Draco eyes turned sad. “Yes, you have. Until last Friday at the pub.”  
  
Theo hung his head as his lips trembled, trying to hold himself together. “Fuck.”  
  
The door burst open and Ron ushered Draco away. “Draco, we need you in the briefing room.”  
  
Draco looked from Ron to Theo. “Please promise me that you won’t do anything stupid. Please?”  
  
Theo’s throat convulsed. He couldn’t do more than nod.  
  
Draco still seemed reluctant to go, but in the end he left with Ron without a word.

* * *

  
  
Theo paced the small office. It was exactly eleven strides from the door to the wall and back again. It took exactly twelve strides to circle both Harry and Ron’s adjoined desks.  
  
He stopped at stared at a blank sheet of paper, willing the shaking quill in his hand to move as he searched his mind for neville; only to find nothing.  
  
The ceiling paint in the tile above Ron’s chair had precisely one hundred and thirty-two speckles.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
The tile directly above Harry’s chair only had one hundred and one.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Ron had four quills on his desk while Harry had seven.  
  
“Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t. Do. Anything. Stupid.”  
  
Neville’s life was in danger... it wouldn’t be stupid at all. He had to think about where to go. He couldn’t just apparate into the house, then he’d lose the element of surprise. He’d have to start at the gates. If he went around to the back gardens he’d have a better chance of not being seen. He looked at the clock. He’d already been alone in this office for nearly fifteen minutes, which he knew wasn’t nearly enough time for the Aurors to get the layout of the Manor or for Draco to tell them where Neville might be, but he had to feel like he was doing something.  
  
His soulmate could be dying...  
  
He looked at the door just before he disaparated. “I’m sorry, Draco.”  
  
Theo’s nerves felt like they were on fire. He knew he had to steady himself before he went inside, but the fear that was desperately trying to overtake him was hard to push down. He’d made it to the back gardens and as luck would have it one of the glass doors was open. He could easily make it into the Manor without being seen, but once he was inside he had no idea he should go.  
  
Would his father be bold and have him right in the foyer? In the dungeons? He tried to recall the photo but that was useless. The only thing he saw was Neville’s bloody face.  
  
He’d never know unless he went inside and tried to find him as quickly as possible. Get to the door, slip in, find Neville. It was all he could concentrate on. Door, slip in, find neville. Find Neville. Find Neville.  
  
“Hello, Theodore.”  
  
He was stunned before he could even raise his wand.

* * *

  
  
A sudden jolt to Theo’s aching body made him snap awake. His lungs tried unsuccessfully to pull in air, but his chest was sore from the stunner he wasn’t expecting. He was in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, which wasn’t a good sign at all. Someone had revived him, which meant someone was still in the room. As he scanned the room he saw Neville’s lifeless body and sprang to his feet.  
  
“Neville!”  
  
Collapsing in front of him, Theo cupped his cold face in his hands. “No. Oh god, please, no. Neville?”  
  
They’d took his wand, damn it all, but at least Neville had a pulse. “Nev? Baby, please wake up. Please.” Theo’s face twisted in agony, just the thought of having to go on without him was more than he could bear. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair.  
  
“Well, well, well...”  
  
Theo froze. He didn’t even breathe.  
  
“What a pleasant surprise this is.” Tobias Nott purred as he walked out of the shadows.  
  
A tear ran down Theo’s cheek. He hadn’t heard his fathers voice in almost six years.  
  
“A happy coincidence, you might call it.”  
  
Theo knew better than that. His father never guessed, he knew exactly who Neville was and just what he meant to Theo.  
  
“Please.” Theo barely whispered. “Let him go.”  
  
Tobias grinned. “Why would I want to do that, son?”  
  
Theo hated that word. Son. His father knew it, too. He hated the fact that this horrible man was his own blood.  
  
“He has nothing to do with this. Let him go.”  
  
“He has everything to do with this.” His father spat. “I’m not surprised however, considering the utter failure that you’ve become. A blood traitor and a pitiful excuse of a wizard. A waste of magical blood.”  
  
“Neville is ten times the man that you or I will ever be!” He screamed. His father could degrade him until his dying breath, but Neville was a great man, and Theo would not stand for him to be disrespected, especially by someone as fowl as his father.  
  
“You always were such a coward, Theodore. Always hiding behind someone else. Always letting others do the fighting for you. You are weak. Pathetic. And most of all, you are an absolute disappointment.”  
  
Theo rose to his feet and turned to face his father, his eyes full of anger and hatred. His father wouldn’t stop until Neville was dead, and if Theo had his way, he’d die right along with him.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Neville apparated to the DMLE disgusted with himself. Had he not been so distracted he never would have let that venomous tentacula sting him. His right arm still stung like hell, but luckily he was smart enough to bring an antidote with him. Thinking of all the ways Theo could thank him for the gift of the plant really got in the way of actually tending to said plant. Regardless, once it was ready, that plant would be transferred to the apothecary and Theo could make all kinds of potions with it.  
  
He’d taken all of his pain potions, but knew he had spares in his desk at work from Hermione. With his lunch break completely taken up by his surprise for Theo, he decided to just head back to his office, take a pain potion and get back to work.  
  
It was only his first day back and already he missed Theo like crazy. He hoped that when all of this was over that Theo would decide to stay with him. He didn’t want him to go back to his flat above the apothecary. Neville wanted him to stay with him. Once Theo got his life back, he hoped that their was still room in it for him.  
  
He walked by the conference room on their floor and saw the senior team of Aurors huddled around the table, and wondered if they’d caught a break.  
  
“Hey guys. Find something?”  
  
Everyone’s head snapped up at his voice, and they all had the same face. Complete shock.  
  
“Did I miss something?”  
  
“Neville?” Draco breathed.  
  
Before he knew it Harry was in front him, holding him at wand point. “Fifth year. What did your mother give you for Christmas?”  
  
Neville reared back. Who the hell did they think he was? “Gum wrappers.”  
  
Harry lowered his wand after another few seconds of scrutiny. “Where have you been?”  
  
“Checking up on a surprise for Theo, why?”  
  
“Fuck!” Draco looked at the clock then bolted out of the room.  
  
Neville looked after him, then turned to face everyone again. “Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?”  
  
“Theo came to us with evidence that you were kidnapped.” Ron said as he stood and handed Neville the photo.  
  
Neville stared at it. It was him, but it wasn’t. “Theo left the house? Is that how he got this?”  
  
Ron shook his head. “Said it came through the floo. On the back it says Malfoy Manor, in his fathers handwriting.”  
  
“He’s gone.” Draco panted as he came running back in. “He fucking left.”  
  
Dean stood and Draco went right into his arms. “I should have stayed with him, or brought him in here. I should have done something!”  
  
“Shh. Stop it. You know damn well that if his mind was made up nothing would have stopped him.”  
  
“Wait. Theo was here? And now he’s where?”  
  
Dean looked over at him, his voice grave. “Theo went to Malfoy Manor to save you because that’s where he thinks you are.”  
  
“Theo went... oh shit.” Neville pushed his hand through his hair, then stared at the photo. “Shit.”  
  
“We were just about to head there with the information Draco’s given us.” Harry told him.  
  
“Well I’m going with you, don’t even try to tell me I’m not.”  
  
Harry let out a small snort. “I would never. Let’s go.”  
  
Neville had never been more terrified in his entire life, and for him, that was really saying something. Theo’s father had been after him for years, and now that he finally had him, who knows what the man would do to him.  
  
He listened intently to the plan Harry and Ron had formulated. He had no idea who they were going up against or what they had done to Theo. Neville to prayed that he was alright and they could get to him in time. He already didn’t want to imagine his life without him.  
  
“Alright.” Ron announced. “We floo into Narcissa’s private study. Harry and I first, then Dean and Seamus, then Neville, you next.”  
  
Neville nodded. He could do that. If he went first then he’d storm the place looking for Theo and even though he knew that would give them away, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.  
  
“Nev?” Harry asked softly. “Keep calm. We’ll get him out of there.”  
  
“I know we will.” Neville assured him. Even if it was just himself, he would get Theo out there one way or another. He’d be damned sure of that.  
  
Harry and Ron disappeared through the flames, making Neville jittery. No one spoke as they waited for the all clear from them to come through. He avoided the clock like it was Medusa, scared of the time that had already past. He tried to clear his mind, he needed to be free of emotion and rely on his Auror instincts, but Theo never really left his mind, not completely.  
  
“Alright?”  
  
Neville snapped to attention at Seamus’s voice.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
Seamus clasped his shoulder before he turned towards the fireplace. “We’ll get him.”  
  
Neville watched the second team go, waited the usual few seconds, then stepped in. When he walked out of the fireplace he began darting his eyes around the room out of habit.  
  
“We need to go two floors down.” Harry said quietly. “Nott Sr isn’t stupid, he knows we’re coming. He’d make a grand show if it, I’m sure.”  
  
“No.” Neville said confidently. “He’d want to make Theo as nervous as possible. “They’re in cellar. I just have a feeling.”  
  
Neville felt a great amount of relief that Harry trusted his judgment as much as he did, and directed the team to the cellar instead. Now he felt incredibly focused, his only goal was bringing Theo home. He listened to every creak, checked every corner, and watched for anything that would give them away.  
  
They’d made it to the foyer before they heard it. Rapid spell fire. Shouting, but it wasn’t Theo’s voice they heard, his was his father’s. Harry signaled to storm the cellar gate and Ron blew the thing off its hinges without a single word.  
  
“Theo! No!” Dean shouted.  
  
Neville rushed in, but Seamus halted him on the last step. His eyes landed on Theo’s shaking form hovering over his father, a wand pointed directly at his chest.  
  
“He deserves it.” Theo’s quivering voice carried through the room. “He fucking deserves it.”  
  
“Theo.” Harry said slowly. “Don’t do something you’ll regret-“  
  
Theo gave a dark laugh. “I won’t regret it.”  
  
Even in the darkness, Neville could see Theo’s chin tremble. How full of rage and hatred he was. He couldn’t stand here and do nothing, so he pushed passed Seamus so Theo would be able to see him.  
  
It all happened so fast.  
  
“Accio!”  
  
The wand in Theo’s hand went flying right into his father’s outstretched palm. Neville had his wand raised and a spell on his lips, but the scream Theo let out faltered his movement. Theo hit the floor convulsing with pain just as Neville cried “stupefy!”  
  
Tobias Nott flew across the room so hard the stone wall he slammed into crumbled.  
  
“Theo!” Neville rushed to his side, grabbing his shoulders to try and steady him. He pulled back with a hiss, Theo’s skin felt like it was on fire.  
  
“Hang on, okay? Just hang on.” Deciding to hell with his own pain, he gathered Theo into his arms and held him tight. Nothing happened. “We can’t apparate!”  
  
“It’s the wards!” Ron concluded. “Get to the floo!”  
  
“Fuck he’s burning up!”  
  
“N-Neville?” Theo croaked.  
  
“I’m here.” He ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
Despite the curse that was overtaking his body, Theo smiled. “You’re... s-safe.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Neville sat in a waiting room chair, his head in his hands. The top healers and curse breakers in St. Mungo’s had been working on Theo for four hours. No one had come out to speak to him, so he had no idea what was going on. The more time went on, the less hope he had that Theo would come out of this alright.  
  
Despite not knowing a single thing about what was happening with Theo, Neville did learn quite a bit from Harry in these last four hours. Tobias Nott had been interrogated with veritessium, which Neville was genuinely grateful to not be a part of. He couldn’t bear to listen to the disgusting hatred that spewed from the man’s mouth.  
  
He learned of the plan to draw Theo out of hiding, and the death threats. The use of all three unforgivables on innocent wizards that were forced to do his bidding. The sheer amount of revulsion the man had for his own son. How he imperiused an innocent wizard and forced them to use polyjuice to take the form of Neville. How he tortured that poor wizard right before Theo’s eyes. How he enjoyed the haunted look on his sons face the moment he realized that he could destroy Theo’s entire world.  
  
How he knew Theo would never kill him, simply because he was too weak to cast the curse.  
  
Theodore Nott was anything but weak.  
  
“Neville?”  
  
Neville’s head jerked up so fast his neck hurt. Hermione walked over to him and sat in the chair beside him. His entire body felt on edge, like he would snap at any moment. He took notice of how tired she looked. How worn out and hallow her eyes were.  
  
“How is he? He’s okay, right?”  
  
“We still haven’t identified the curse that Theo was hit with. I know he said that his father created it, but finding a counter curse without knowing what it is is proving difficult. He’s been unconscious since he was brought in.”  
  
“But he will wake up.” He pleaded. “He has to wake up.”  
  
Hermione’s eyes got watery. “I dont- I don’t know. I’m doing everything I can, Neville.”  
  
His lips quivered as it set in what that meant. Hermione didn’t know if she could save him. The weight of that thought shattered his heart.  
  
“I know, Hermione. I just...”  
  
“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.  
  
Neville leaned his head on her shoulder and cried.  
  
When Neville felt that he was stable enough to see Theo, Hermione held his hand and went in with him. The room was dimly lit and quiet. Theo laid there in a hospital bed, lifeless.  
  
“The coma that he’s in seems powerful.” Hermione said quietly. “Nothing we did penetrated it, almost like there’s a magical shield around him from the inside out. We’ve put round the clock cooling charms around him, to help combat the fever. He’s been burning up since he was brought in.”  
  
Neville wasn’t sure what to say to that. “He’s been like this for four hours?”  
  
“Yes. The pain potion seemed to help, but he’s burning it off quickly. The dose had to be doubled.”  
  
“Pain potion?” Neville questioned. “How do you know that he’s in pain?”  
  
“He convulses.” Her voice broke as she spoke. “And... he had tears in his eyes. He seemed better after we gave him a potion.”  
  
Neville gazed at Theo and finally walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. “What’s happening to you?” He asked him as he ran a cold hand through Theo’s damp hair.  
  
“I’ll give you some time with him. Let us know if you need anything.”  
  
Hermione quietly left the room, leaving Neville alone with Theo. They both sat motionless as Neville wondered what kind of excruciating pain his lover was in. Pain that no one even understood.  
  
“I wish I knew what to do for you.” Neville said to him as he continued to card his fingers through Theo’s hair.  
  
Theo’s eyes shifted back and forth, almost as if he were dreaming. Neville forced himself to pretend that he was simply asleep.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Neville was sadly used to talking to people who could not respond to him. As he grew older and had more things to talk about, he never ran out of conversation when he visited his parents. He’d tell them every minute detail about his day, his life, his work. How many pints Ron had before Hermione began to switch them with water. How he’d learned the alcohol concealment charm he’d used for Lavender from Hermione. He’d tell them how many chocolate frogs he bought for Harry that week. His average was three, but sometimes he’d make a special trip just for more if Harry was having a bad day. He’d tell them all about Ginny’s quidditch practices. Gran always told him that his father was an avid fan.  
  
He told them about Theo. How he didn’t know what it was about him, but he was falling so hard for this man. How even though the situation was awful, he’d never been happier than when Theo laid next to him at night. He’d never felt more content than when they made dinner together and talked for hours in front of the fireplace. He’d even asked them what love felt like, though he knew he wouldn’t receive an answer. His parents were so in love, everyone that knew them would tell him all the time. He only had stories to go off of, but Neville couldn’t get the idea out of his mind.  
  
Love.  
  
Harry always told him that love was the greatest magic of all. It was powerful. It could destroy evil and protect the ones you cared about most. Neville believed all of it, you couldn’t be friends with Harry Potter and not know the virtue real love.  
  
“Mr. Longbottom?”  
  
Neville was pulled out of his thoughts and stared at Narcissa Malfoy, who was hovering just inside the doorway.  
  
“Mrs. Malfoy.” He stood up and greeted her, then felt instantly mortified at his appearance. He’d slept by Theo’s bed and still wore the same clothes as yesterday. His hair was sure to be a right mess, too.  
  
She smiled kindly at him. “I don’t wish to intrude.”  
  
“Oh no, of course not.” He stepped aside and ushered her in. “Have a seat.”  
  
Carefully walking into the room she sat down in the chair that Neville offered for her. Her sad eyes fell on Theo’s face and Neville could almost read her mind. He’d thought the same thing for the last several hours.  
  
“There’s been no change.” He informed her calmly. “Herm- Healer Granger was in first thing this morning.”  
  
Narcissa nodded. “I’m glad he’s getting the best care.”  
  
Neville tilted his head in surprise, but chose not to comment. They both cared a great deal for Theo, as this woman was Theo’s godmother, their relationship was bound to be solid. He watched as she took the damp cloth form the bedside table and dabbed Theo’s brow with it. The motherly gesture made Neville’s throat constrict.  
  
“Let me give you some privacy.” He croaked out. “I’ve been meaning to head home to change, if you wouldn’t mind staying.”  
  
“No, no. Of course.” She said gently. “I’ll watch over him until you return.”  
  
He cleared his throat in a useless attempt to seem more composed that he was. “Thank you. I won’t be long.”  
  
“Take your time. I have something I’d like to discuss with you after, please.”  
  
Neville nodded, then left the room. Once he was out of the critical unit and could disapparate, he wasted no time.  
  
He collapsed on his bedroom floor and sobbed.

* * *

  
  
Nearly an hour later Neville felt like his mind had cleared enough to head back to the hospital. After packing a small bag with a few things for himself and yet another pathetic cry in the shower, he left his house. Even though Theo’s condition was uncertain, he couldn’t stay in his house without him. There was already too much of him there.  
  
His toothbrush by the sink, his pajamas that he never wore in the first dresser drawer, his journal that he wrote in every single night on the side table. The journal was high quality and Neville could tell that Theo spent a great deal of time picking it out. Whatever he wrote about in there, it was important to him.  
  
Having spent so much time at St. Mungo’s, Neville knew every hallway by heart. Being a frequent visitor meant he could walk around relatively unnoticed, because he couldn’t deal with anymore pitying looks right now.  
  
“Draco cleaned up the shop last night, too.”  
  
Neville slowed as he approached Theo’s open door when he heard Narcissa’s voice.  
  
“He’ll be in later in sure, when he’s confident that he can hold himself together. You know how he is.” She attempted to joke. “Always wore his heart on his sleeve that boy.”  
  
Feeling ashamed for even listening to some of their private conversation, Neville softly knocked on the door to alert them of his presence.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Oh, Mr. Longbottom.” Narcissa greeted pleasantly. “I was just trying to keep Theo up to date.”  
  
Neville gave her a genuine smile. “That’s very sweet of you.” He walked in and set his bag on the foot of the bed. His cheeks blushed and he wasn’t sure why. It was obvious that she knew there was something going on between him and Theo.  
  
Narcissa picked up her purse and pulled out a narrow box. “I’m sure you know about his journals. He writes in them all the time.”  
  
When she held out the box Neville took it curiously. “What is this?”  
  
“Theo’s been writing in journals since he was nine years old.”  
  
Neville opened the box and realized that it had to have had an extension charm on it. He picked up the first battered looking book and thumbed through it before picking up the next one.  
  
“They’re all there, and in order.”  
  
“And what is it that you would like me to do with these?” He questioned.  
  
“Read them.”  
  
Neville put both journals he held back inside the box. “I can’t. They’re his, I would never-“  
  
“Neville.” She said softly. “I’m one of two people that understand exactly what these journals mean to Theo. And considering... recent events, you need to read them. You need to understand, too. Draco didn’t want me to give them to you, he said that Theo wouldn’t like it, but I disagree. Please, just read them.”  
  
Before Neville could protest she got up and placed a feather light kiss to Theo’s forehead, nodded a goodbye to Neville, and left.  
  
He stared at the first journal in the pile, wondering just how many were inside the box. It felt wrong to read them. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to, but she was so adamant about it.  
  
“What do you think?” He asked Theo. “I really don’t know what you would want me to do. You always seem so spooked when you think I’ve caught a glance of your writing.”  
  
Neville set the journal back in the box and fitted the lid tightly. Then he stared at it.  
  
“Narcissa is important to you, I know that much. She wouldn’t purposely want to upset you.”  
He pulled the box close and removed the first volume again before he changed his mind. Just a few pages, that’s all he would read.  
  
  
 _23 May, 1989_  
  
 _I did it again. It was much easier this time. I can hear this boys thoughts so clearly, it’s like he’s standing right next to me. Both times so far have been scary. I think someone was holding him out of a window. Don’t worry, when they let go he bounced off the ground, but he was so scared! I would hate lemon now, too! From now on I won’t eat any lemon pastries either!_  
  
  
Neville’s breath caught. This was about him. This happened to him... he tried to think of who he would know that would tell a nine year old Theodore Nott what had happened to him, but his mind came up blank. The date on the page was the exact day it happened. Neville would always remember that because his uncle got him a cake the very next year to commemorate the day Neville turned out to not be a squib.  
  
He flipped nearly half way through the book and read the first entry on a random page.  
  
  
 _24 December, 1989_  
  
 _He’s sad today. He misses his mom. I wish I could tell him that I miss my mom, too. I don’t know what happened to her, though, but I know she left a long time ago. I think she visited him? It was hard to understand. I always get sad around the holidays, too. I hope he has friends that he can talk to, I never hear him when he’s with friends. He seems very lonely. I’m lonely, too. At least I have him. He must not be able to hear me. If he can though, I hope he knows that I think about him all the time and he’s never really alone. He has me. Whoever you are, I think you’re pretty great._  
  
  
Neville stopped reading and gaped at Theo. Theo could hear his thoughts? He had so many questions. Theo could hear Neville’s thoughts for nearly fifteen years and he never knew. Why hadn’t he told him? He couldn’t remember a time where they ever interacted.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered to Theo’s sleeping form.  
  
Neville flipped to the end of the book and saw that it ended just before they went to Hogwarts. He eagerly picked up the next one and flipped through it until he found September first.  
  
  
 _1 September, 1991_  
  
 _Today’s the day! The train for Hogwarts leaves at eleven sharp and I can’t wait! Father won’t be taking me, so I’ll be headed off with Draco and his family. I’m so excited! I’ll be looking for him as soon as I arrive. I hope he’s in Slytherin, too! Then we could be best friends! I could tell him all about me so that he would know everything about me, too. Time is going by so slowly, I just want to leave already. I wonder what his name is. I’ve never heard his real voice before! I’m so nervous. I really want him to like me._  
  
  
Neville’s eyes skimmed over the next page to the end of the entry.  
  
  
 _I met him. I know who he is now..._  
  
  
Neville held his breath.  
  
  
 _We met on the train. He was looking for Trevor. His voice sounds beautiful in person, I was completely taken back by his presence. His eyes are are a wonderful color, not boring blue like mine. No, his are hazel. If I could replicate that color, it would be my favorite. My heart jumped when I heard him, and I had to stop myself from blurting out everything I knew about him._  
  
 _His name is Neville Longbottom. And he’s in Gryffindor._  
  
 _He’ll never like me. We’ll never get to be friends, not like I wanted to be. People in Gryffindor hate people in Slytherin... there’s no way that he’ll ever like me. I wanted him to like me. I’ve tried really hard to hear him tonight, I thought it would make me feel better, but it didn’t. Now I just feel worse. He’s in Gryffindor with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He’s really proud of himself, and he should be. I know he’s intimidated though, but he shouldn’t worry. The hat put him there for a reason..._  
  
 _At least I have Draco, so that’s nice. He made a complete ass of himself today, so maybe once that mess is cleared up I might be able to talk to Neville. I might be able to get to know him properly. It’s all I’ve wanted for two years, I just want to know him._  
  
  
Neville sat back in his chair, stunned. Theo wanted to be his friend ever since he was nine years old and Neville never had any clue. He had to read them now, he just had to. He had to know what happened to Theo during his life, and what he thought about Neville’s life. He wanted to know everything about the man that he loved.  
  
  
He went back to the first book and began to read every word.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

It was early afternoon when he was pulled out of his reading by a knock on the door. The sudden intrusion made him snap to attention, then he cursed himself for getting so lost in these journals. He’d stayed hunched over them for so long that his neck and back were stiff.  
  
“I see she didn’t listen to me.” Draco grumbled as he walked to the opposite side of Theo’s bed.  
  
“She was here first thing this morning.” Neville croaked out. He stood up to stretch his aching muscles. “So no, I guess she didn’t listen to you.”  
  
“How is he?” Draco asked quietly.  
  
Neville turned to look at him and saw that he was holding Theo’s hand with watery eyes and trembling lips.  
  
“Stable is what they keep telling me, but I think that’s putting it nicely. He twitches in his sleep, but other than that there’s really been no change.”  
  
“Hermione said she doubled up his pain potions.”  
  
Neville nodded. “Yea. They’re not exactly sure what this curse is doing to him, other than a very high fever and it hurts like hell. She also said something about a shield or something surrounding him.”  
  
“I hope they catch the bastard. I hope he pays for everything he’s done.”  
  
The hatred in his voice sparked Neville’s curiosity. “What happened? What made you both hate him so much?”  
  
Draco looked over at the closed book on Neville’s chair. “Which one is that? He only used green journals while we were in hogwarts.”  
  
“I’ve just started our fourth year, I’m not very far in.”  
  
Draco nodded grimly. “You’re close then. It’s all in there.”  
  
“When did he tell you?” Neville asked. “That I was his soulmate, I mean.”  
  
Soulmate. Even after reading the word several times and Theo’s entries explaining everything he knew about it, he was still in awe of the fact.  
  
“The end of fourth year. That’s when everything really began to change.”  
  
“I wish he had told me.” Neville confessed. “I wish I could have known him like he knew me. He knows the real reason why I hate lemon pastries. I didn’t remember that we sat across from each other in herbology second year. Or that he already knew what my boggart would be in third. That he sat behind me in the library when I stayed late in fourth helping Harry. I didn’t know any of this.”  
  
Draco just shrugged. “You weren’t supposed to. He keeps secrets incredibly well.” He moved some of Theo’s hair out of his face. “I just want him to wake up.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“Do... do you mind if I stay?” Draco asked nervously.  
  
Neville smiled at him. “Of course not.”  
  
Neville spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between listening to Draco as he talked to Theo, and reading Theo’s journals.

* * *

  
  
  
 _24 October, 1995_  
  
 _Today was an interesting care of magical creatures class. We were introduced to thestrals. Ugly creatures if you ask me. The thing about them is, you can only see them if you’ve seen death. If you’ve seen someone die... only three people in the class could see what they looked like. Me, Neville and Harry Potter. I pathetically feel like it gives us some sort of sick connection. Mother died when I was young, and every time Neville thinks of his mother I understand a little of what he’s feeling. Even though I now know the true fate of his parents, I can’t help but feel that he’s lost them as if they were dead. It’s a horrible thought I know, and some days when he thinks about them I wish I had the courage to talk to him, to let him know that I truly understand and tell him he is not alone. I am always here._  
  
  
 _23 December, 1995_  
  
 _Today was a bad day. I can still feel the curse in my bones. I didn’t realize he hated me as much as I hated him, but now we’re both very aware of that fact. Lucius was furious when I stumbled through the fireplace. I thought he was mad at me, at the disgrace I’ve brought to my name. The waste of magic I am..._  
  
 _Instead he was outraged at fathers actions. No one will ever understand the love that Lucius holds for Draco, but I do, and I feel it for me, too. I’m grateful he didn’t send me back. Both he and Cissa said I could stay here, I pray that they mean permanently. I don’t want to go back to that house ever again._  
  
 _I suppose I should write it out now. Draco says that it will help me accept it... father knows that I’m gay, and that my soulmate is a man. I’m terrified that he secretly knows it’s Neville. I’m so scared. I have no idea what to do about it. I couldn’t pull up my occlumency shields fast enough. He caught me day dreaming... God, I’m so stupid. So stupid._  
  
 _The moment I return to Hogwarts I want to give Neville the biggest hug and tell him how incredibly brave I think it’s parents are. The cruciatus hurt more than whatever fire spell he used. He seemed so enraged when it hit me and I didn’t die._  
  
 _He was mad that I didn’t die._  
  
 _It only fueled the power he put into the cruciatus curse. I begged for him to stop, I wept like a child... I’ve heard the stories, and his parents never once gave in. Never once._  
  
  
 _17 January, 1996_  
  
 _Something has changed in him this year. He’s more confident and stronger, I can see it everyday. His gang of Gryffindors are up to something, but I’ll be damned if I say anything about it. It’s making Neville into the wizard I know him to be. Whatever Potter is doing for him, I hope he keeps it up._  
  
 _I often find myself jealous of the friendships Neville has. The way he’s so comforted by their presence, the way they genuinely make him laugh. Lovegood seems to be very close with him, they’ve picked her up in their gaggle of misfits. Strange really, that the Chosen One and his friends are some of the weirdest kids in the school. Neville likes them though, and I can’t help but think that I would like them, too. He always relives the best parts of his day at night. That’s when I listen closely. I like to pretend I was there when a joke was told, or he mastered a spell he was trying so hard on. I wish I could see him in those moments._  
  
 _I know he’s heard about the Azkaban breakout. Draco says that they’re all close by, and Bellatrix fondly remembers what she did to Neville’s parents. I hate her for him, too. I just hope if nothing else, he knows that._  
  
  
 _12 April, 1996_  
  
 _Father sent me letter today. The first correspondence I’ve received from him since that night. He’s taken the liberty of finding me a wife. Can you believe the nerve of him?! The fucking nerve of that man!! He hasn’t spoken to me in months! Months! He cursed me and he fucking meant it, too. An engagement contract to Daphne Greengrass. He has to know that I will never go through with it. Never. I will die alone before I marry someone other than my soulmate._  
  
 _The probability of me dying alone increases everyday, but I don’t care. I will only ever want him. I feel like I should speak to her and tell her of my intentions to break the contract, that she should find someone else and not hang on to the idea of marrying me._  
  
 _And that’s the worst part... Daphne is a sweet girl. She looks after her little sister and she’s kind to everyone and it’s just not fair to ruin her life as well by such a scandal. He most likely thinks that I will cave because of that, but I won’t. I can’t. He cares for no one! I’m his son... I’m his son._  
  
  
 _19 June, 1996_  
  
 _I don’t even know where to begin... he could have been killed! My father could have killed him! My Neville could have been murdered by my own father! I can’t imagine this life without him. I realize he’s probably forgotten that I even exist, but he means the world to me. He’s the one that gets me through this life. He’s the one that I want to be better for._  
  
 _I still fear for him, even though father thankfully got sent to Azkaban. Lucius was caught as well, which is a damn shame. Draco’s loosing his mind over it. Cissa sent me a letter this morning saying that I was of course welcome at their home, which I will gladly accept. With father in prison I could stay at home, but I’d rather not. I want to be there for Draco._  
  
 _I sat with Neville last night. Snuck into the hospital wing while everyone was asleep. Disillusionment charms can come in pretty handy. His face was bruised and scraped, but otherwise he looked fine. It made me feel better seeing him, knowing now that the hospital stay was just a precaution. The war is coming... and I’m terrified._  
  
  
 _14 August, 1996_  
  
 _The Dark Lord is here. At Malfoy Manor._  
  
 _He’s the most frightening being I’ve ever seen. Draco’s expected to take his father’s role among the Death Eaters... and I hate it. I told him I would do it with him, I would join to keep him safe, but he refused. He knows how much I despise it all, but he has no choice. They’ve threatened his mother._  
  
 _He knows how much Neville would hate me._  
  
 _I haven’t been listening for him lately, it’s too risky. If anyone looks inside my mind Neville is all they would see, and I have to do what I can to protect him. I miss him. I miss his comforting thoughts more than I can even describe. I long for the day when this war is over. When maybe I will be able to muster up the courage and speak to him in person, and have his smiles and his thoughts infest my mind from conversations we’ve had together. When maybe I’ll be able to tell him what he means to me._  
  
  
 _1 September, 1996_  
  
 _Holy fuck what the hell happened to Neville Longbottom?! Draco had to pick my jaw up off the floor when I caught a glimpse of him on the train. Did the man, because he’s a man now, not just a boy! Does the man honestly not know how how hot he is? I didn’t hear a single thing all summer, surely a thought like that would have piqued my interest... but no, he has no bloody idea how attractive he is! How embarrassing it was that I had a wank on the Hogwarts express because I couldn’t contain my very inappropriate thoughts regarding his body._  
  
 _What a fantastic birthday present to me! I’ll have wet dreams of that first sight of him for weeks I’m sure._  
  
 _Speaking of birthdays, I received a letter from father’s solicitor today. Mail usually waits until tomorrow, but this must’ve had special instructions to arrive today._  
  
 _As of today, on my 16th Birthday, I Theodore Nott, am officially disowned. My inheritance has been retracted and I no longer have any rights concerning the House of Nott or the many Gringott’s Vaults. The only thing that bastard couldn’t take from me was the vault mother left me. I’m sure he tried, but it never belonged to him._  
  
 _I feel relieved, but I’m also frightened about what this means for my future. I know everything has a very grim outlook right now, but I’m still concerned. I’ll have nothing when I graduate, he made sure of that. The freedom that comes with it though is worth the risk._  
  
 _I’m quite shocked that he went through with it. It means that I no longer have to honor the marriage contract, and it shows how against him I really am. If anything, this alone might show the world, Neville, it just might show Neville, that I’m not like him and I never was._  
  
 _The asshat might’ve just given me my only shot at Neville ever loving me. So yes, I’ll take this gift with a smile on my face._  
  
  
 _13 October, 1996_  
  
 _Today was an interesting potions lesson. Brewing amortentia. Guess how much fun that was! Looking back I realize that I was terrified for no reason. The potion is specific to each person, so there’s not a chance that anyone could smell what I smell. I was so scared that he would figure it out. Why, I have no idea. Would it really be so horrible being my soulmate?_  
  
 _Wet dirt, old books and honey._  
  
 _I can’t help but wonder if he smelled anything that might have reminded him of me?_  
  
  
Neville read until his eyes could no longer focus. It took two days to read every single word Theo had written down, and the thoughts that were swimming around in his tired mind were overwhelming.  
  
Soulmates. They were soulmates.  
  
It explained everything. The lightning he felt in his veins every time Theo touched him. The euphoria he experienced every time they made love. The way he just needed to be near him. How something was pulling them together and when Neville finally gave into it, he felt home. Theo was home. He fell in love with his soulmate by complete accident.  
  
He could laugh at the thought. In classic Neville fashion, he stumbled upon this wonderful gift by accident. Now if he could only accidentally figure out how to save him so they could have this wonderful life together. The life that Theo has dreamed about for years. The life that he deserves. Neville was floored at the amount of bravery this quiet man had. What he’s been though, how every thought, every action was carefully considered just in case it affected Neville, who didn’t even know a thing.  
  
Neville took Theo’s clammy hand in his and pressed it to hips lips. “I’m going to figure this out. I promised you that you would be safe with me. I will bring you back, Theo.”  
  
After a few squeezes to his hand, he got up and left the room. He had work to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Neville walked through the Auror office with purpose. He’d never felt more empowered in his life. Theo was his soulmate, and he was going to save him.  
  
“Neville?” Ron asked as he rounded the corner. “What are you doing here? Has there been a change?”  
  
“No, but I’m glad I ran into you. I need you, Hermione, Harry, Dean and Draco. Right now.”  
  
Ron knew a determined man when he saw one. “Briefing room in five?”  
  
Neville nodded. “I’ll be ready.”  
  
Once everyone was situated he took a deep breath. He really had to hand it to Ron, he’d rounded up everyone and was in the briefing room in seven minutes.  
  
“Alright, so... I think I’ve got something.”  
  
“Let’s hear it.” Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
“I’m not even sure how to begin, but... Theo is my soulmate. Like, my real honest to god soulmate. He has journals full of my thoughts and feelings and has been able to do this since he was nine.”  
  
“Eight.” Draco corrected. “The first time it happened he was eight. He just started keeping track of them when he was nine.”  
  
“You knew this?” Dean asked him.  
  
Draco shrugged. “Not at first.”  
  
“Neville, that’s amazing!” Hermione burst out. “Can you hear him right now? What’s happening-“  
  
“Easy, Hermione.” Neville said as he held up a hand. “If I can I haven’t figured it how to yet. That’s what I need your help with.”  
  
“I don’t see how we can help with that.” Ron said to him.  
  
“Sometimes,” Neville began, unsure of what exactly he wanted to share, “when we’re together I get this feeling. I can’t explain it, but now I know that it’s this bond. If I can figure out how to hear his thoughts right now we might be able to save him. We might be able to break this curse. Harry, you said it yourself that love is one of the most powerful Magic’s there is! Well, I have a soulmate and what if that’s enough to save him?”  
  
“How would love save him?” Draco asked. “I don’t understand.”  
  
Neville was looking at Harry, hoping that he didn’t sound like an idiot, making Hermione the one to explain.  
  
“Harry’s mother sacrificed herself the night that his parents were killed. Lily’s love is what saved Harry that night, it’s what saved him first year when Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort himself. Voldemort never understood love, he underestimated it all the time.”  
  
“And so did Theo’s father.” Neville said to her. “Theo kept journals, and I’ve spent the last few days reading them. He never understood love, he never tried to understand this soulmate bond that Theo has. He kept trying to force Theo to break it or ignore it, and he refused. If I can find a way in, what if it can save him?”  
  
“Do you love him?” Draco asked carefully. “For any of this to work you would have to really love him. Just being his soulmate wouldn’t be enough.”  
  
Neville looked him right in the eyes. “I do love him. I knew I loved him before he was cursed. I didn’t want to scare him off, so I kept it to myself. I feel very foolish about that now.”  
  
“Theo’s had years of practice, though.” Dean said to him. “We’ve just learned about this.”  
  
“I know, and I have no idea how any of it works.” Neville said with a sigh. “Draco, how did it happen the first time?”  
  
“He’s always journaled, it’s something that his mother used to do. She died the previous year and after he was very lonely and could have been thinking about that? He’s never told me.”  
  
“So his desire to not be alone anymore is what activated the soulmate bond?” Harry asked.  
  
“I have no bloody idea.” Draco told him.  
  
“I just ask because that’s what happened on my eleventh birthday. I wished for a way out of the life I was in and boom. Enter Hagrid. Literally.”  
  
“Wish magic?” Draco said skeptically. “You think that’s what triggered it?”  
  
“We have no idea what triggered it.” Hermione answered. “But we have to start somewhere.”  
  
Neville nodded. “We have to start somewhere.”

* * *

  
  
They’d researched all evening, looking for anything that had to do with soulmates. Draco checked several dark magic texts, trying to figure out exactly what the curse was. So far, all they could do about Theo’s condition was guess. They guessed his body was trying to fight the curse because his was going through pain potions every hour. He was still burning up and the cooling charms had to be renewed constantly. He’d been for the most part stable, but Neville knew that it wouldn’t last. Eventually his magical core would be overcome with the curse, and Neville didn’t dare think about that.  
  
He’d read more in the last three days than he felt he read in all of his first year at Hogwarts. He was tired and sore from being in the same position for so long, and he just wanted to sleep. He couldn’t go home, despite the fact that there was no change in Theo’s health. He simply didn’t want to be there without him. So he changed into some sweats and a new shirt and crawled into bed with Theo. He prayed that his presence brought him some comfort in the torment he was trapped in.  
  
“Hey baby.” Neville said softly. His fingers drew gentle circles on Theo’s hand while he talked. “I hope you’re not upset that I read your journals, but I’m so thankful that Narcissa brought them to me. I miss you like crazy, and for a little while it felt like you were here. I just wish I knew how to find my way to you.”  
  
He closed his eyes as sleep overtook him. “I love you, Theo. I love you.”  
  


* * *

  
  
 _Neville’s senses were overcome with the smell of fresh ink. The overwhelming smell that he loved surrounded him, almost making him feel comforted. Theo was always writing, of course his love potion back in sixth year would smell like him. He also smelled something sweet. Honey. Theo always put it in his tea. Neville loved sweets as much as the next person, but never cared for it first thing in the morning. Opening his eyes he found he was back in his own room and his own bed, Theo scribbling away at his side._  
  
 _“Good morning, Love.” His rough morning voice making Theo smile. “Have you been up long?”_  
  
 _“No. I just wanted to get a few thoughts down.”_  
  
 _Theo was smiling, making Neville smile in turn. He could look at this man all day. “Anything interesting?”_  
  
 _Theo’s smile broadened as he finished a line then closed the book, snuggling into Neville’s side. “Always.”_  
  
~  
  
“Neville. Nev, wake up.”  
  
“Mmm?” He groaned as he stretched his neck from side to side, trying to work out the kinks. “Dean? What time is it?”  
  
“Nearly eight.” Draco answered instead.  
  
“Figured we’d stop in.” Dean told him. “You know, see if anything changed.”  
  
“But I can see that it didn’t.” Draco said sadly as he handed Neville a very strong tea.  
  
“Thanks.” He smelled the tea before he took a small sip, now wishing more than anything that Draco had put some honey in it.

* * *

  
  
Neville went home and as usual showered and changed as quick as possible. It always amazed him when he stopped to think about it how much of Theo was already here. He felt like he had already shared so many moments with Theo, and how amazing it was to finally realize that.  
  
Theo was there when Neville lost Trevor in his room the summer after first year. Theo knew all about the hole Neville blew in the hallway wall over Christmas break fifth year. Neville felt oddly comforted that Theo knew these things, it made him feel a lot less alone.  
  
He longed to make new memories with him. He wanted to teach him to garden, and hear him talk about his day. Neville was always engrossed in every detail Theo told him about his day. He wanted Theo to show him how far he had come with the gillyweed plant. He wanted to start and end his days with Theo.  
  
He just wanted Theo.  
  
He sighed and plopped down on the bed, his head on his hands. “How did you do this all the time?” Neville mumbled to himself. “You had years of practice, tell me how you did it.”  
  
Figuring it wouldn’t do any good to mope around, he sat up straight and took a deep breaths as he stretched his neck from side to side. “How am I supposed to reach-“  
  
Theo’s most recent journal sat right on the end table. That’s the one that had everything since they’d met again a few weeks ago in it. Neville scrambled across the bed to reach it, greedily flipping it open and devouring Theo’s words.  
  
  
 _11 March, 2003_  
  
 _This is going to be a very bad idea. I have no clue why in the hell Draco would subject me to this. Maybe if he had any idea what it felt like to be this forgotten, this rejected, he wouldn’t keep asking me to go along. I can’t fault him though, he’s found something really special with Dean. He deserves it. People will never understand just how kind of a man he really is, god knows he’s saved me more times than I can count. So if nothing else, I’ll go for him._  
  
 _Dean’s friends, surprisingly so, have come to accept him as Dean’s boyfriend, and a part of their small circle. It’s nice to hear when he tells me that he had a good time, I do wish him all the best. It’s just so hard for me to pretend. I can’t pretend that I’m not hopelessly in love with a man that would most likely smile if he heard I was never coming back. It kills me some days, yet even so... I can’t help but write. I can’t help but wait for him to tell me about his day. Even though I realize he’s not telling me, and would hate me even more if he knew._  
  
 _Yet I said I would go tonight, for Draco. For some reason Neville’s friends seem to think he and I would make a good match. Despite the warmth it fills my heart with, it’s clear that he absolutely does not feel the same. I know he never will._  
  


* * *

  
  
He’d spent all day reading, and when he was finally done, he cried. He wept for everything Theo had felt, and the fact that Neville knew nothing about it. Suddenly feeling horrible for spending the day at home reading instead of being by Theo’s side, he cleaned himself up then headed back to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

“Concentrate, Neville.” He scolded himself. “You can do this.”  
  
Neville was pressed against Theo’s side in bed, running his fingers over Theo’s. He just wanted to try and let Theo know that they were trying to save him.  
  
“I wish I knew what you were thinking the first few times you did this. You never said in your journals.”  
  
He kissed Theo’s hair, wishing more than anything that he could just bring him back. “Theo, talk to me. Baby?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
Neville took a deep breath to try and stamp down his frustration and sadness.  
  
“I don’t know if you can hear me when I can’t hear you, but I’m- I’m still here.”  
  
Neville laced their fingers together and gripped his hand tightly. Clearing his throat he tried to sound more composed than he really was. “Let me tell you about third year... from your journals it didn’t sound like we had that many interactions. I’ll start right from the beginning.”

* * *

  
  
Two hours later and Neville still hadn’t moved.  
  
“And so anyway, that’s how Harry used Gillyweed in fourth year during the tournament. It was quite amazing, really. I’m not sure if you knew how he did it.”  
  
Neville leaned in close and kissed Theo’s temple lightly. “Remind me to tell you my patronus story. I think you would find that one interesting. I never thought I would be able to produce one.”  
He rubbed the side of Theo’s hand with his thumb. “I wonder what yours would be.” He swallowed harshly at the thought of never being able to ask Theo these questions. “I miss you. I hope that you somehow know how much I miss you.”  
  
He had so many things to say and he hoped he remembered them all. He wanted to tell Theo everything, every little thought and emotion he’s had over the last few days.  
  
“Maybe I should start a journal, then you can... then you can read it.” He looked at Theo’s sleeping face, wondering if it would work. Theo always wrote everything down. Sometimes he would be so lost that Neville had to pull him back to reality. Summoning Theo’s journal and a pen he held both in his hands, wondering how to start... what to say first.  
  
A shaky hand touched the pen to paper, and Neville decided to just start writing. If nothing else, he could at least leave a touching message for Theo to read later on.  
  
  
 _Hello Theo,_  
 _It’s me. I’m not sure how you’ll feel about any of this, me writing in here or reading everything you’ve written. I hope it doesn’t anger you, I’m just, we’re trying to find a way to bring you back and nothing Hermione or Draco can think of seems to be working. And I miss you so much. You have no idea how much. God Theo, the time I’ve wasted when it comes to you. I hate myself knowing that I could’ve had this all these years, that I wrote you off as someone who didn’t deserve my time, and now here I am, begging for yours._  
  
 _Wondering how I’m supposed to make you hear me, how I’m supposed to fire._  
  
  
Neville’s stopped and looked at the page. He didn’t mean to write that, he didn’t want to write that. With a shake of his head he crossed it out and began again.  
  
  
 _ ~~fire~~ figure this out without you. I’ve become very selfish lately, and I know it’s because I miss you. You were only eight when this first happened to you, and here I am feindfyre._  
  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
  
 _Here I am, trying to please hear me, please hear me, please hear me._  
  
  
“Oh my god.” This was it... this was Theo. These were Theo’s thoughts. “Concentrate, Neville. Don’t lose focus. Just listen.”  
  
  
 _The curse is like feindfyre. Neville, please hear me. Use that counter curse. Neville, please hear me. Use the countercurse, use the potion. I’m so tired. Neville. Neville, please hear me. Neville, can you hear me? Please hear me. Use the feindfyre counter curse. I can’t hold it off much longer. Neville, please hear me. Please hear me. Neville, please hear me. Please hear me. Neville._  
  
  
Neville looked down and read what he wrote, then read it again.  
  
“Theo...” he touched his finger tips to the page, Theodore’s words had just flowed out of him. “I’m coming.”  
  
He shoved the book into his back pocket and ran to the floo. He had to find them, he had to tell them what just happened. This was how they were going to save him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
He ran through the the halls of the ministry, heading right for Hermione’s offices. She would know exactly what the counter curse was. It all made so much sense, he felt so foolish for not seeing it before. The searing pain the curse inflected, the burning that never stopped until Theo told him to increase the amount of healing potion he made. Theo was on the right track, and Neville couldn’t wait to tell him.  
  
“Dean!” Neville screamed as he rounded the corner. The poor man jumped in surprise, any other time Neville would have laughed. “Is Hermione in? I think I’ve figured it out!”  
  
“Yea but she’s swamped right now.” Dean answered. “Ron’s team did a raid today, lots of spell fire. Hannah’s on her way from Mungo’s to help out.”  
  
“Was anyone seriously hurt?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing that they haven’t seen before.” Dean assured him. “Hermione and Hannah should have it under control in a few hours.”  
  
“Alright.” Neville breathed in relief. “That’s good.”  
  
“What did you find anyway?”  
  
Neville stared for a moment before he remembered his reason for being there. “Oh! I did it! I figured out! I know what the curse is!” He pulled Theo’s journal from his back pocket. “I did it!”  
  
Dean nearly knocked him over with the force of his hug. He was already pulling away in his excitement. “I’ll get Draco and the others! Head to Mungo’s, we’ll be there as soon as we can!”  
  
Neville nodded enthusiastically. “Thanks Dean!”

* * *

  
  
Neville sat in the bed side chair in Theo’s room, the blank page staring at him. He knew nothing would happen now, he was too nervous. Dean stopped in and said that Hermione wanted to read up just a little more, making Neville impatient. He knew it was for Theo’s own good, but he just wanted him back already.  
  
Sighing he closed the journal and laid next Theo. “I’m promise it will be over soon. I wish you knew that I heard you, and we’re working on it. It was the most beautiful thing, Theo. It really was.”  
  
“Hey, Nev.” Harry said softly after a faint knock on the door.  
  
“Hey, Harry.” Neville made no attempt to move. Instead he just laid there, looking at his and Theo’s interlocked fingers.  
  
“The others are on their way. Hermione’s been reading up on the counter spell and thinks it will work.”  
  
Neville barely nodded. “Good.”  
  
Harry walked into the room and sat in the chair that was always next to the bed. “Have you been able to reach him at all?”  
  
“Just the one time. I wanted to try and tell him that we were working on something.”  
  
“How did it go?”  
  
“It was short. I know that we’ve never communicated this way before, so I have no idea how this is supposed to work, but I didn’t think it would be this hard.”  
  
“It’s pretty amazing.” Harry breathed.  
  
Neville closed his eyes and smiled. “Yea. It really is.”  
  
With a sigh he pulled himself out of bed and folded the blanket he was using, flopping it on the end of the bed when he was done.  
  
“This is going to work, Nev.”  
  
He nodded. He had to believe that it would. He didn’t have any other choice. Accepting the fact that Theo might not wake up was too devastating to entertain. “I know.”  
  
“Hey!” Dean said as he stumbled into the room out of breath. “Am I late?” He looked a round and saw that only Harry was here, and they both looked sad. “Did I miss it?”  
  
“No.” Neville said with a smile. He strode over to hug his partner. “Thanks for being here. It really means a lot to me.”  
  
“Anything I can do for you, you know that.”  
  
“I know.” Neville’s throat was getting tight. Maybe it the fact that was that soon Theo might be cured, or that he said he needed his friends and they showed up, no questions asked. Maybe it was that he realized just how much of a jerk he’d been. “Dean, I-I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated your relationship with Draco.”  
  
“Oh, Nev-“  
  
“No, please.” He pulled away and looked at his friend. “I mean it. I was an ass, a horrible friend and partner and I can’t say how sorry I am for everything, for not accepting it. You’ve been there for me so many times an-“  
  
“Nev.” Dean said gently. “It’s alright, mate. We’re good, I mean that. Thank you.”  
  
Neville smiled weakly and hugged him again.  
  
Harry smiles at them both. “Alright, let’s do this. So what’s the plan?”  
  
“Draco thinks it’s best if we do four people casting.” Dean said as he pulled away and walked to the other side of the bed. “May I?”  
  
Neville nodded. He hadn’t looked at Theo’s curse mark yet today.  
  
Dean unbuttoned Theo’s pajama top and sucked in a harsh breath as he pulled the bandage away. “It’s gotten worse.”  
  
Harry got up then and looked down at Theo’s chest. “It looks... angry.”  
  
“It probably is. Theo’s fighting it.” Neville clarified. “The shield Hermione mentioned at first is Theo’s magic trying to resist it. She said earlier that his magical core was weakened from the strain.”  
  
“Looks like you figured it out just in time, then.”

Dean said with a soft smile. “Good on you, Nev.”  
  
Neville snorted, uncomfortable with the small praise. “I haven’t done anything.”  
  
“Theo won’t see it that way.” Dean said gently.  
  
Hermione, Draco and Ron arrived then, looking determined and ready to work.  
  
“Hey guys.” Neville greeted. “Dean’s just told us a little of what’s going to happen.” He took note of Ron’s left arm that was currently in a sling, he looked up to question him, but all he did was shrug.  
  
“Not like I haven’t been splinched before.”  
  
“Alright.” Hermione said with conviction. “Draco, Harry, Dean and Ron will cast the counter curse. Neville, I want you to watch his cruse mark, see if you can sense anything.”  
  
“I still don’t think that’s how it works, but I’ll do what I can.”  
  
Hermione nodded and continued on. “I will monitor his health and stability, to make sure that we are helping him and not harming him. Is everyone ready?”  
  
She looked around the room at everyone’s simultaneous confident yet uncertain faces. “Alright, let’s begin.”  
  
Neville took a long, deep breath. Just think about Theo. Just think about Theo. He heard the synchronized incantation and knew the bright white light that was coming from each wand. Just think about Theo. He should have asked how long it would take. Think about Theo. When would they know that the curse was broken? Think about Theo. What would they do if this didn’t work? Think about Theo. Theo. Theo.  
  
Hermione’s brow was scrunched in concentration, while Harry, Ron, Dean and Draco held their breath as they strained to keep their wands steady.  
  
“This curse was stronger than we thought.” Draco said between gritted teeth.  
  
“Theo, love.” Neville begged as he gripped his hand. “Please stay strong, please.”  
  
“His vitals are dangerously low.” Hermione announced. “He must be able to feel the counter curse. Keep going.”  
  
“It’s fighting back.” Harry grunted.  
  
“We’re close.” Dean ground out. “I can feel it.”  
  
Neville's thoughts became frantic and scared as his eyes blurred with tears. _Please, don’t leave me. I’ve just found you._ He took in Theo’s sweating, ashen face. _Please stay with me. I love you, please come back to me._  
  
The room was quiet, but Neville didn’t take notice. He didn’t notice that they had stopped the spell. He didn’t notice that Hermione had backed away from the bed, an awestruck look on her face. He didn’t notice the glowing light coming from Theo’s chest, healing the curse wound.  
  
“Nev?”  
  
“I’m here.” Neville whispered aloud. “I’ll always be here.”  
  
Neville flinched when a warm and sweaty hand covered his own. “Theo? You’re... you’re-“  
  
Tears ultimately streamed down Neville’s cheeks. He cupped Theo’s face and burned the color of his eyes into his memory. “It worked. Theo, you’re so brave.”  
  
“Theo?” Hermione asked carefully. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Tired.” He croaked. “How... how did you... do it?”  
  
“I heard you.” Neville whispered. “I was able to hear you, just like you’ve heard me.”  
  
“It... it worked?”  
  
Theo’s voice was hoarse and strained, but it was the best sound Neville had ever heard. “Yes, baby. It worked.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Hours later, in the dim light of Theo’s hospital room, Theo and Neville laid together in a tangle of arms and limbs. Neville ran his hands through Theo’s clean hair, his skin already looking at least two shades lighter than the grey tinge it had before. His cheeks were pink and his body temperature had returned to normal, making Neville more relieved than ever the cooling charms could be lifted and he no longer needed a blanket separating them.  
  
“So, how did you figure it out?”  
  
Theo’s breath ghosted Neville’s cheek, making him shiver. “I um... well, I read your journals.”  
  
He felt Theo stiffen, so he rushed to explain further. “Narcissa brought them to me. I debated on if I should have, you’ve always guarded them from me and I never wanted to upset you, but I’m so glad I did.”  
  
Theo cast his eyes downward and looked guilty. “Please don’t be mad at me, sometimes... even when you didn’t know I even existed...” he swallowed hard, making his voice thick with emotion. “Sometimes you were all I had.”  
  
“I’m not upset at all. In fact, I’m grateful that you were able to write out my thoughts. It meant that you were never really alone. I do however, have some serious making up to do.” He leaned in and placed the sweetest of kisses on Theo’s lips. “I missed you more than you realize, and I want to spend every minute we have now getting to know you as well as you know me. You are my soulmate after all.”  
  
Theo gave him a nervous, sideways smile. “Oh, well... that will take years.”  
  
Neville leaned in close, until their lips brushed. “Good.”  
  
Theo relaxed in his arms and moved to complete the kiss. “I love you, Neville. I’ve loved you all my life.”  
  
“I love you, Theo. And I will love you for the rest of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! And please, please, please check out the other fest submissions!! Some really amazing authors worked really hard on each one!!


End file.
